Dark Wardens
by Son of Nightmare
Summary: New recruits come from all walks of life to join The Grey Wardens. This group is full of people ready to save Ferelden in their own way. All origins included (For the backstory of Tenebris, Check out my Goddesses' Failures one-shots and it will be The Dark Link Chapter.) AU Huge crossover
1. Tenebris: The Dark One with many faces

**Dragon Age is owned by Bioware and Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. Avatar The Last Airbender, Fairy Tail and Seven Deadly Sins will be included as well.**

* * *

**Ferelden **

**9:30 Dragon**

Near the ruins of Ostagar, 2 men are leaving the ruins and are walking the road alongside eachother. Even though they not wearing the armor or gear of one, The very aura and presence indicate they are Grey Wardens: Legendary warriors that fought the creatures known as the Darkspawn and saved Thedas many times. Both are dark skinned but while one is older with dark hair, beard, and a sword and dagger as his weapons with light armor, the other one is young with blue hair with the sides cut, clean shaven, and a black broadsword and boomerang with blue fur armor.

"Great Duncan," The younger one says with annoyannce in his voice. "we have to find recruits and we are low on Archdemon blood for the joining. How much do we have left?"

The older one sighs. "We can only recruit maybe 20 at best with the blood Sokka." Replies the now named Duncan. Sokka seems to be freaking out a bit with this information but is also thinking.

"This is bad, our numbers are small and our Warden reinforcements are still at Orlais. While the Fereldan army has our back, the Darkspawn horde gathering at the Kocari wilds is larger then we expected plus the king is treating these numbers as just a way for him to be the hero in a fairy tale." Sokka begins thinking the odds on the future battle while flailing his arms. Duncan is impress with Sokka's intelligence. Even though the blue-haired teen jokes a lot, he does get serious in intense situations.

"Be that as it may, we still need to recruit or even conscript people to defeat this threat. We must also be wary if a Archdemon is actually leading this horde." Duncan says as he sees this as a stressful task but starts to smile. "But enough about that. We don't talked to eachother that much and I wish to know about the Constable of the Grey." Duncan is fascinated with his new second in command as he rose up the ranks of quickly in Orlais and just came to this country with Empress Celene personally saying farewell to him. Some of the nobles say Empress Celene and the teen next to him are lovers but he knows he shouldn't believe such rumors.

"Well I guess we never really had a conversation as we were both busy." The younger one says "Ok, what should I start with? Oh! Im not from Orlais, im actually from..." Suddenly both Wardens pull out their weapons and look at a cave as they sense darkspawn inside but they also hear fighting as well, So they go in.

A few feet in, they spot 5 Hurlocks and a large ogre all slain. They spot another Ogre but its downed with a golden sword in the back of its head and someone with a black cloak grabs the sword, pulls it out of its skull, puts it under his cloak, and turns around the second he sees the 2 and puts on a heart shaped purple mask.

Duncan and Sokka both walk to the Ogre corpse with their weapons still drawn as they want to be sure this person isn't a bandit. Duncan decides to ask the million sovereign question. "Who are you?" The stranger turns around but his mask freaks them both out with its design as it looks like its looking straight at them with its bloodshot green eyes.

"My name is Tenebris**(1)** and I would like to talk. Don't worry Im not an enemy." He jumps down the corpse and walks to them. They sheath their weapons and shakes his hands

"Okay so Tenebris, did you kill these Darkspawn by yourself?" Duncan asks.

"Yep, good thing stabbing these creatures are the same as any animal." Jokes the masked individual as Sokka starts to snicker. "That is kind of funny."

"Alright so why are you here?" Duncan questions once more.

"Im actually here to join the Grey Wardens as I heard they are the only ones that can defeat an Archdemon." Answers Tenebris with Sokka raising his eyebrows.

"It isn't confirm that an Archdemon has appear and a dragon is pretty hard not to see." Sokka says as he doesn't have evidence that a Old God dragon has awakened and a Fifth Blight has begun.

"And yet, didn't a horde around the size in the Kocari Wilds was the same size that attack Antiva and start the Fourth Blight?" Counters the masked stranger with the blue haired teen frowning as he doesn't like being told he was wrong in his research. Before he can counter, Duncan decides to intervene before a fight starts.

"Even if there is a Archdemon awakened or not, we are glad to have recruits from all walks of life. Just letting you know we are going around Fereldan recruiting more people." Tenebris nods and walks with them and so, the 3 leave the cave and continue walking.

**(Night, Camp**)

A bonfire is lit with the 3 men sitting around it and talking about their lives with Sokka going first.

"I was born not in Thedas but in a tribe at the south pole." Duncan is surprised as its very rare to meet someone outside of Thedas and the only known people that is outside of the continent is the Qunari. Sokka continues:

"My family and tribe were being threaten by a nation called the Fire Nation and my father and any adult were to go and fight, the entire continent was at war and it has gone on a hundred years now. When my father left to fight, the only people left were elders and babies, leaving my sister, Katara and I as the only defense left. My sister is... a mage but we call them benders and she was the only one left as every other water bender was killed or captured long ago with my mother being the former. Being the only water bender in the Southern Tribe had made my sister arrogant and made her believe that she was the most important person in the Tribe. Luckily, the tribe values strength and warriors and not the supernatural to help them so they didn't stroke her ego. But she didn't like that and she went on how she would find the Avatar and bring peace to all. The Avatar was seen as the greatest bender of the continent but he vanish at the start of the hundred year war and his successor was never found. Our tribe was going through rough times until someone came with a fleet of ships, she said her name is Latroem-_ Tenebris raises his head at the mention of that name- _and says she had come to help the Southern Water Tribe and began giving us supplies and proclam that the entire tribe was under her protection. We were happy with the soldiers that were helping us but Katara kept saying that we don't need her help and with only 'hope' we will survive. We were arguing for hours until she called me weak and worthless and had no place in the tribe. I got angry I called her a prisy princess that had no real power and only knew a few moves, we ended up fighting and it got bad as she lost control of herself and tried to drown me. I had to grab her head and and dragged her into the frozen water as well. Latroem saved us and ended up scolding us and yelling at us that we were siblings and we should never hurt or kill each other. In the end we made up and apologize to each other with her even saying sorry about her ego. I accepted it but I realise that she was right in a way, I was weak compared to my father and other warriors. I want to be stronger and become a warrior, so I left the Tribe and decided to travel the world. I ended up in Orlais, joined the Grey Wardens and even meet Empress Celene and we became fast friends. I was eventually sent to Ferelden about a Darkspawn horde and here we are now."

Tenebis and Duncan were impress with the story but Sokka did have a question." Why did you seem shock Tenebris, when i mentioned Latroem?" He decided to answer:

"She is my sister and we got separated 3 years ago."

"But how do you know if she is your sister?" Asks Sokka as he never sees the masked person's face.

"Our family has very distinct names and I would know my siblings' name. Trust me, Latroem will help your tribe and he can defeat anyone on a ship."

Duncan decides to douse the campfire. "As interesting as this story has been and how much I want to know your story Tenebris, its getting late and we need to get our rest if we are going around Fereldan." With that they go to sleep with Tenebris thinking to himself as he lays in his tent, removing his mask:

'_I wonder if my other brothers are here or on the other side of the world. Something tells me that we will meet many people from many walks of life. Some friends and some enemies.'_

**_'Hehe, maybe one of them will get lucky and kill you.'_**

_'Shut up the hell up Majora.'_

* * *

(**Denerim**)

'COUGH' 'COUGH' A loud cough can be heard in a bedroom. The war hero Loghain, has been getting sick lately but he doesn't stop planning or strategizing the battle to come at Ostagar. A elegant woman with the regal of a queen enters his room and sits next to the sick man.

"Father, you need to rest, you have a fever and should let others prepare the battle." His daughter Anora says as she is worried for her single parent.

"Anora, I cant rest. I can keep going and I need to meet Calian at Ostagar as he decided to ride there early." Loghain says with annoyance as his son in law and king said that this is a chance for a glorious battle and victory even though he barely trains at all and so he left earlier then agreed.

"Father you are over 50 years olds, maybe its time to consider retirement." Anora says with Loghain looking shock at her.

"My daughter, I could be 80 years old and beat any Chevalier or champion that attacks me." The River Dane hero says with the determination of someone half his age. Anora sighs and gets up:

"Very well, but promise me that you'll help yourself and Calian." With that she leaves.

"Of course, sweetheart." Loghain continues preparing for the trip to Ostagar as he is having another fit.

'COUGH' 'COUGH'

* * *

**(Antiva City's Shipyard)**

"Lady Montilyet, why are you going to Ferelden? That country is barbaric," Says a servant as they board a ship set for Ferelden with the heiress of the Montilyet family: Josephine.

"Because I decided to see my fiance." The Antivan noblewoman says with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh! You mean that Cousland fellow. The say he has the noblest of hearts."

"Indeed he does, I cant wait to see him again." She says with a blush as she looks for her cabin.

* * *

**(Magnolia, Fiore)**

At the well known Fairy Tail Guild, while everyone is partying as usual, 2 men and a petite teen girl is talking about a contract from the mission board.

"Help find a underground city called Orzammar? Can you explain this to me Levy?" With the blue haired girl sighing in frustration.

"Basically Jet, the mission is about finding a city underground and the person is offering to pay for us to get a ship and take pictures of said city."

"Woah! An entire city underground sounds awesome. We should take the mission." The other one Droy says with stars in his eyes. Levy starts thinking

"Well we are starting to run low on groceries so a job with this payment may just be what we need. Okay we are taking the job." We that the Shadow Gear Trio grab the contract and head to the docks.

* * *

**(Amaranthine Port)**

A ship had just landed and begins disembarking. A red haired girl gets ready to leave the ship but she ends up tripping and landing on another girl.

"Ow ow ow, Oh Im so sorry are you okay?" She get off the daze blue haired girl and picks her up.

"How dare you ruffian hurt this innocent girl! Wendy dear, are you okay?" The voice goes from angry to concerned in a second with red hair girl looking down and sees a white talking cat.

"Again, Im sorry that I tripped. My shoe lace must have got untied again. My name is Sherria Blendy and Im from Lamia Scale." She says as she shows her mark at her left shoulder.

"I-im Wendy M-marvell and this is Carla and we are from Cait Shelter." She shyly points to the cat and then the mark at her right shoulder.

"Wendy, you need more confidence, you just turned 18 and so you should act it." Carla says with the sternness of a teacher. Sherria looks excited however.

"Your 18? I just turned 18 last month!' Says Sherria with excitement.

"R-really? my birthday was l-last week. So why did you come here?" Wendy looks happy that she meets someone her age.

"Im actually on a mission to decipher some texts and I heard the Mage Circle has the best deciphers." Replies Sherria with Carla raising her furry eyebrow

"What a coincidence, we are also heading to the Mage Circle for a mission." Wendy looks shocked as her companion say that.

"Great we can travel together to the tower. I'll go get some food for the trip." Blendy runs before Marvell can object.

"Carla! Why did you say that? You know im not good with strangers!" Wendy looks flustered.

"Darling, you need friends your age and this Sherria-san looks nice enough." Replies Carla with a smirk.

"Oh Man..." Groans Wendy as she gets shy with strangers.

* * *

(**Denerim)**

2 girls are sitting near the city courtyard with one sitting near the fountain and reading a book and another is pacing near her.

"Katara you need to calm down." The sitter says as she turns a page.

"Im freaking out Izumi. What if Sokka does not want me for anything after what happen years ago?" The dark skinned girl says to the glasses wearer.

"Listen just let me finish this chapter and we will look for your brother." She says as she turns another page.

* * *

**(Fire Nation Capital)**

In the throne room, sits Fire Lord Ozai on his throne with a man with a third eye tattoo kneeling directly in front of him.

"You are the best bounty hunter in the Fire Nation so listen well, my daughter Izumi has disappear and we believe that she left with a water bender slave we captured awhile ago.'_Throws pictures'_ Here are pictures of both girls and the transcript of the ship they were on. I want my daughter brought alive but you can be rough and you can kill the water bender whore." The Fire Lord says with malice. The tattooed man picks up the pictures and walks away silently.

* * *

**(Warden camp near Ferelden and Orlais border)**

A company of 100 wardens lay dead with a single man sitting on a log surrounded by the corpses. A bird flys next to him and he takes off the message on its leg: '_Head to Highever and prepare for the 2nd phrase. Arl Howe' _"Good to know I have such a kind boss." The unknown man says sarcastically as he throws the message into the campfire and leaves the corpses.

* * *

**Sneak Peek next chapter-_"Prepare Shemlen, you face the wrath of a dragon!"_**

**Dalish Elf- Mahariel**

* * *

**Tenebris- Latin for Dark. For his background, look at my other fanfic: the Goddesses Failures- The Dark**

* * *

**And thats it. By the way, all underage people in their shows like Sokka from Avatar or Wendy from Fairy Tail will have their ages advance like 18 to mid 20s. The main characters like Tenebris and the warden recruits will be around that age group.**

**Also Im not bashing Katara, its just how I saw her when I saw the Avatar when I was 6.**


	2. Dalish Elf human hater: Mahariel

**Dragon age and Legend of Zelda are owned by Bioware and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

_Dalish Elves- Nomadic Elves, keepers and preservers of the knowledge of the ancient kingdoms: The Dales and Elvhenan. The clans wish to preserve the sacred kingdoms that the elves use to hold and wish to reclaim their former glory. Many clans are differnent due to circumstances such as some despising humans while others trade with them. The Sabrae clan is known to trade with humans but do have a distrust. But one of their numbers has a deep hatred for humans and this is his story._

* * *

Within the Brecilian Forest, 3 humans are running away and trying to escape the forest. "Hurry, hurry! We need to we need to get out of here." One of them says with fright. However, an arrow hits one of their foot and falls to the ground with his companions picking him up.

"Dont move Shemlen or you will die." They look to see 2 Dalish elves in Dalish leather armor and pointing bow and arrows straight at them.

"You are near our clan's camp. Properly Bandits, Mahariel.(**1**)" One of Dalish says to the other, Mahariel is a male Dalish with the markings in devotion to Ghilan'nain, Goddess of the Animals. He has dark brown hair with white-blond streaks with greyish eyes. He holds a bow but he has a greatsword which he prefers over the bow.

"Well Tamlen, perhaps they have come for our Halla and women so lets just shoot them and go back to the clan." Says the Dalish with a look that says he wants to kill them as he is about to loose his arrow when one of them says with a fright.

"W-wait please! We don't want any of that. We ran from a cave we were exploring!" One of the scared humans says while the other uninjured one continues:

"Yes yes, we were attacked by a monster but we outrun it!" He says as he puts pressure on his injured companion's foot.

"How do we know you are not lying?" Asks Tamlen as he is still looks at them with suspicion.

"Here, we found this in the ruins." One of them says as he gives Tamlen a relic with him surprised.

"Mahariel, this is an anicent elven for sure. We should check it out but what should we do with the shems?" Mahariel looks at them, then shoots a arrow straight to the human's head and unsheathes his greatsword to cut off his head. Leaving the shocked injured human alive.

"Crawl away, Shem and maybe you'll live." The Dalish says without mercy. The injured human crawls away with fear. This doesn't shock Tamlen as he knows Mahariel hates humans but stills has a hard time with his cruelity but he does show a love for their culture and other Dalish.

The 2 goes to the Elven Ruins and have killed a few wolves and spiders. They keep walking but spots some skeletons that start to animate and attack them. While Tamlen hits them with his bow and arrows, Mahariel shatters them thanks to the force of his greatsword. They keep walking as they begin to talk.

"By the way Mahariel, are you excited that we are about to discover our ancient history?" Tamlen asks with happiness. Meanwhile, The Dalish looks at his companion and chuckles a bit.

"Its great that we will finally get a ancient relic, maybe its Arlathan."

Tamlen- "Yeah now we will have songs written about us and our deeds with this."

Mahariel- "We should however be careful, something is definitely at the end of this cave."

Tamlen- "Im surprised that you came with me on my patrol is there a reason?" Mahariel begins to sweat as he remember his reason he wanted to get away from the camp for awhile.

But before he can answer his friend, they spot a mirror in the end of the ruins. However, they hear growls and spot a deranged looking bear and charges at the 2 with them dodging before getting hit. The Dalish Elf uses his greatsword to cut the bear however it uses its claws to hit him in the arm which causes him to lose his sword as it slides to the ground. It charges again but an arrow to the eye, causes the bear to roar in pain.

"Go Lethallin**(1), **I'll hold the bear off while you grab your sword!" His friend shouts as he fire another arrow but the beast rolls to dodge the arrow. He runs to his sword as the bear gets up and moves to attack its new focus: The bow-user. Said user starts to run, making sure that he moves away from his childhood friend as the bear closes on him. The Dalish Warrior grabs his sword, takes a stamina potion, runs to the side of the bear as it focuses on his friend and with a large vertical strike, he decapitates the bear. He looks at his friend but notices that Tamlen is staring at the mirror.

"This most be a Eluvian, the thing Master Paivel use to talk to us about when we were children." Mahariel is shock as he to looks it and realises that his best friend is correct. An Eluvian is a mirror that was use to communicate and travel parts of Arlathan- The first Elven Kingdom, due to they had no roads to travel. Tamlen begins walking to the Eluvian, wishing to touch it.

"I can hear voices within it."

"Stop Tamlen! We shouldn't touch it!" But he was to late and once Tamlen touch the mirror, it cause a explosion that knock Mahariel out. Before he loses conscious, he sees 2 humans look at him.

"Don't worry, we are here to help." The older one says while he blacks out.

(3 days later, Sabrae Camp)

Mahariel begins to regain consciousness and he spots the Keeper of the clan: Marethari, talking with Duncan of the Grey Wardens. "Have no fear old friend, Sokka is heading to the mirror while Tenebris will stay here in case the Darkspawn attack plus it seems he wants to talk with his brother but he went with the others." He instantly grabs his greatsword and strikes the human. Duncan moves out of the way but before he can strike again, vines come out of the ground and hold him down.

"Mahariel! Stop, thats an order!" He stops but all he can do is glare at the human as if he killed his parents. Without warning, it was as if a monster just came and punch the Dalish warrior straight to the face causing him to fall to the ground. He takes off a mask and puts on a darker mask to show a masked Elf. "My name is Tenebris and what you just saw was my Goron form. i suggest you don't try another attack you just did." The man just gets up and looks at his Keeper.

"Keeper, why did you protect that Shemlen?"

"Mahariel, This man and his 2 companions are here to investigate a tainted presence and to recruit people for the Grey Wardens. So please, let go of your hatred for humans." The keeper says as she wishes that he will listen to her and he does with great reluctance.

"Very well, Keeper but I wish to go with them to search for Tamlen. I heard your conversion and I wish to know what happen to my friend." Marethari, however just shacks her head. "A human named Sokka went with Merrill and Curet went to the cave and may come back soon." Duncan meanwhile looks at the sick Dalish and realises something.

"Im afraid old friend, that this man is also tainted with the darkspawn plague and I wish to take recruit him to the Grey Wardens." Duncan says with Mahariel widen his eyes. Before he can argue about this, He spots the 3 mention people coming from the forest and Sokka walks to Duncan while Curet and Merrill walk to the Dalish and Tenebris.

Curet is the brother of Tenebris and a Elf that travels with the clan for a time. But he looks angry at Mahariel and does a chop to the head on the Dalish warrior that felt like a anvil had fallen on him that ends with him kneeling to the ground in pain. "Sorry to tell you this Keeper, but we search the entire cave and we couldn't find Tamlen." Sokka says to the Marethari as Tenebris talks to Curet.

"Brother, why did you chop him like a piece of wood?"

"He... Eat... My... Venison..." He says as he learned that he eat the deer that he hunted 3 days ago and he ran to Tamlen's patrol to get away from him.

"Oh! It is great to meet you Tenebris. I am Merrill. Curet talked about you and your siblings. Well of course he would talk about you guys, he is your brother but he does... Im rambling am I?" Merrill says as she tries to introduce herself but does her well known rambling that makes her cute in Curet's opinion. Curet decides to help her since his brother looks at her weirdly.

"She... Is... Shy..." Since Curet came to the clan, both him and Merrill have helped eachother due to some of the Dalish not liking that she has wanted to learn their dark history while the feral warrior has been there for her. Meanwhile, Mahariel talks to his Keeper about this new situation.

"Keeper, you cannot expect me to go with these Shemlens and become a Warden since their kind did to my parents." He says as he holds his necklace: His mother's. Marethari answers why he hates humans.

"My child has a hatred at humans due to humans attacking and killing his mother when he was a baby." Duncan seems sad but still steels his emotions.

"I was not one of the bandits, I see all Wardens as equals despite any background. This is a time of great conflict and if you don't become a warden, you will become a Darkspawn and kill your people. I will drag you kicking and screaming to save you." Duncan says this as he sees potential in this Dalish warrior. However, Mahariel just raises his greatsword and points at the Warden.

"I will challenge one of you and see if the power the of the Shems is all it crack up to be. If you beat me, I'll go with you." While Tenebris looks ready to fight, Sokka unsheathes his longsword and points it at Mahariel. "I accept and use my sword: Timur(**2**) to defeat you." They stare at eachother with fierce looks and so charge. "Rapier form." Sokka says as his sword starts to change the shape from a longsword to a rapier and a single pierce almost hits his hand but he deflects the strike with his greatsword.

"This is my sword: Timur. It can change shape to form any sword from rapier, longsword, and even greatsword." Sokka says as he annoys Mahariel, with his strength he swings his greatsword but the Water Tribal dodges the strike. Duncan is impress at both the sword users as they duel with the fierceness of animals. "Feel the wrath of the dragon, Shemlen!" Mahariel says as his strikes keep getting stronger and stronger. Meanwhile, Duncan asks Marethari about the Dalish warrior's mother which she explains:

"His mother was a Dalish that we have never meet before but she was attack by human bandits so we save her. However, she was injured and we couldn't save her. Before she died, she gave Mahariel to us and she beg us to raise him as our own. She tried to tell us what his name is as she gave us her necklace but all we heard was it started with M. So we named him Mahariel. When we told him about his mother, who attack her, and gave him her necklace he swore his anger and vengeance on humans at a young age. The oddest thing about him besides his anger, would be his fascination of dragons." The keeper explains with truth as Sokka changes his rapier to a greatsword and the clashes between eachother causes a gust of wind to escape them. The Dalish warrior kicks the dark skinned as he moves away and for a few seconds, Sokka notices that Mahariel's eyes turned red. 'Wait, what was that?'

The Dalish warrior slams his sword to the ground and wind escapes which causes Sokka to fall to the ground with Mahariel looking at the sword wielder. "I trained my body and muscles to create wind, the stronger I strike with my sword." With that, he slashes the air creating wind that goes towards his opponent. Sokka ducks with a slide and changes his greatsword into a katana and with a single strike to the leg, his Dalish enemy falls to the ground as he points his sword at his throat. With a sigh, the elf surrenders with his clan cheering at the human's abilities.

The Water Tribal removes his katana and holds his hand out, with Mahariel begrudgingly taking his hand and getting up as he feel embarrass of his lose. However, Merrill and Curet walk to Mahariel and congratulate him for his battle. "Stronger... Then... Thought..." Curet says as he pats his student on the back while Merrill heals his wound. "You did great Lethallin." The First of the keeper and his childhood friend says.

After that, the Dalish clan is preparing to leave and move to another location due to the local village being told by a injured human that his friends were killed by Elves and now they are creating a milltia to charge at the camp. Before they leave, they watch Mahariel walk with the Wardens as they are leaving the forest as well. Marethari gives her former clansman her Keeper's ring and hugs him. Meanwhile, Tenebris and Curet are talking one last time before Tenebris leaves with the Wardens and Curet with the clan.

"By the way brother, have you heard of our siblings from anywhere around the planet?"

"Heard... Mysticis... Lothering..."

"So our magical brother is at that small village. We went there not long ago but I didn't see him. Maybe he was away at the time, but Latronem is helping the Southern Water Tribes against an empire."

"Miss... Them..."

"Don't worry my skull loving brother, we will meet them in the future. For now I bid you farewell."

The masked rogue goes to the Wardens and walks to them. As they leave, Mahariel begins looking at the lyrium potions he likes to collect and notices that instead of the usual blue, they are a dark red color. 'Thats odd, why did the color change? I'll study them later, for now I shall join the wardens but I will surpass these Shems.' He thinks as the Wardens leave the forest and head to Denerim for more recruits.

* * *

**1 The name Mahariel has always seem like a first name so it is.**

**2 Timur- Sokka's sword from Avatar is based on the legend of Timur, Emperor of Mongols and Islam. Had a nickname called The Sword of Islam.**

**Tenebris will be the only Link involved in the main story of Origins. His siblings will be mention or even appear for a bit but not strongly involve in this story. They may appear in future stories.**

**Next Time- The One that surpasses his fate- Tabris: City Elf.**


	3. City Elf that flys like a Hawke: Carver

**Dragon Age and Fairy Tail is owned by Bioware and Hiro Mashima while Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

City Elves- The Elven people that choose or forced to living with humans in cities. They live in Alienages that have been called the poorest sections of cities and have been abused or looked down by humans. The Tabris family is a family of rebel city elves that have been called troublemakers for awhile. Their Dalish cousins sees them as human pets or prisoners of the cities while the City Elves see them as savages or mythical legends.

* * *

(Denerim)

Within the capital of Fereldan, there is the Elven Alienage, a district that the City elves live in and can only be in unless they are on the job. Within one of the houses, there is a young man currently sleeping but the interesting about him is that he is human looking.

"Carver! Wake up, its time for your wedding!" He opens his eyes to see his cousins Shianni and Soris. He gets up and dresses up to a less then clean shirt and trousers. This is Carver Tabris, an Elf-Blooded: half human, half elf and he is sitting with his cousins and uncle: Cyrion. "So cousins, how does it feel to have your very own wedding?" Shianni says with a smirk as she is happy she is not marrying anytime soon.

"Im happy as I felt I wouldn't get a girlfriend first." Soris says as he felt he was average at best. However, Carver doesn't look happy.

"I don't wish to marry but to train more and help the Alienage." Carver says as he wanted to help his Elven people. His father: Malcom Hawke, was a Elven mage and Carver wanted to help his people in Denerim and so he left his family's farm in Lothering when he was 15 to live in the Alienage. His father's family is actually the Tabris family and Malcom was Adaia's brother. It was hard at first due to his human appearance but over time, he was accepted by the City Elves and the humans saw him as a elf-lover and the more prejudice of people treated him bad. Of course, he would send letters and some money to his mother and sisters to help them when the harvest season goes bad and to make them know he is alright.

He had many jobs sense moving to Denerim from servant, butler, cook, and even an Apothecary's assistant. When his aunt died, he grieve with his cousins and other elves respected him as an elf and nephew. So here he is now, 20 and about to get married. The problem itself is that he has to leave Denerim and go to his wife's city of Highever while the wedding will be here.

"I know son, that leaving will be hard but im afraid that was the deal we made to your betrothes' family. Know that I don't want this but the family has to make rough decisions." Carver can't help but sigh, He knows that Uncle Cyrion is right on both ends. Lately Soris, Shinnai and even Carver had been fired from their jobs either the owners were racist and thought a Elf and Elf-blooded where bad for business or they where getting cheaper labour and pay from other Elves or Dwarves so the dowagers from both weddings could help the family survived better until Shinnai and Soris could get other jobs in the city.

"Fine but know this, when I get to the city, I will find a good paying job and send you the coins." Carver says with serious but Shinnai disagrees. "You should save your money and help your actually family in Lothering." She says trying to not sound like a ass but came out as one.

"You are all are my family, no matter what. Plus Highever is closer to Lothering so I could visit them." Carver counters as he goes to change to his wedding uniform after eating breakfist. When he steps out, he can see the usual small alienage that he calls home for 3 years. And in middle is the famous Vhenadhal tree that was grown when this district was created. He walks to the recently made alter that will be both his and Soris' wedding event and he can see the 2 fiances: Nesiara and Valora. "At least they actually look like what they were describe from the letters right Cousin?" Soris says with his matching outfit as he walks with the Elf-blooded but as they walk, they notice 2 humans, an elf, and a masked unknown man with a cloak standing and talking to eachother.

"Before we meet our future wives, lets see what this group wants" Says Carver as Soris nods and walks to the 4 people. "Im telling you shemlens, the City Elves are weaklings and won't assist us against the Darkspawn." The tattooed Elf says as he looks around with disdain in his face.

"Oh and what caused you to hate your own kind as well?" The masked man says as the elf looks at him.

"They are slaves of the Shems, they have let themselves be abused." The Dalish says while Carver is pissed that the elf would insult his family and people. "Hey! If you want to insult people, you should do it to their face."

The Dalish turns around, sees a human yelling at him and it pisses him off. "If you want to die Shemlen, I'll gladly apply." He says as he is about to fight Carver but the older human puts his hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Peace Mahariel, we didn't come here to fight. Forgive him as he has never been to a city. Congratulations on your wedding Sers."

"You must be Grey Wardens. Why are you here?" Soris asks as he and Carver has always look up to the Wardens as heroes. The masked man answers: "We came here for recruits. I am Tenebris, this is Warden-Commander Duncan, Mahariel, and Sokka. Im afraid that I have business elsewhere so farewell for now. By the way, congrats on the wedding." With that introduction, he leaves and walks out the Alienage.

"Wonder where he's going. Remember where we are reuniting Masky!" Sokka says to himself and then yells at the mask elf. "Anyway we have a meeting with the guards for recruits, so good luck with the wedding you two." And so the Wardens leave at the opposite direction that Tenebris left.

"Wait before you guys leave." Carver says with the Wardens stopping in their tracks "Is it possible for a City Elf or Elf-Blood to be a Grey Warden?" For as long as he can remember, Carver wanted to be a hero. Either to his Elf or Human families. Duncan replies with vigor:

"Anyone from all walks of life can join the Wardens. Be they from the mightiest prince to a ill beggar. Those that desire to fight for the good of everyone can be a part of the Wardens. Garahel was a City elf that his parents abandon but he fought in the Fourth Blight, killed Archdemon Andoral, and saved Antiva from the Darkspawn horde. Don't look down on yourself and be yourself Ser Tabris." With that, they leave the Alienage.

"That was interesting right Cousin?" Soris asks Carver with him nodding. They walk around the alienage and spot Shianni with a human on the ground with 2 other humans looking shock at her. "You knife ear bitch! Don't you know thats the Arl's son?!" One of the noble's friends say and yelled. This surprises and frightens her but Soris tries to diffuse the situation:

"Wait, lets just forget this whole mess and pretend this never happen."

"You will pay for this filthy knife ears!" With that declaration, they grab Vaughan Kendells and leave the Alienage. "What have I done?" Shianni asks herself as she knows that she could get killed if she did hit a Arl's son.

"Come on Cousin, Vaughan is known around Denerim as a asshole. You shouldn't feel guilty and enjoy the wedding." Carver says trying to cheer his cousin up. "Thanks Carver, Im sorry what I said earlier. You are a part of the Tabris Family."

With the Tabris family united, the wedding begins as Carver and Soris meet their fiances: Nesiara and Valora. "Pleasure to meet you Carver, I hope that we can become a great family." Says the elegant elf. "I can't wait to move to Highever and help you Nesiara." The Elf blood lies to her.

"It is great to meet you Soris." Valora says with a squeaky voice. "Hehe, Likewise." And so, the wedding begins with Mother Boann presiding the event. "Children of the Maker! We gather here for a blessed union. The wedding of Carver and Nesiara with the union of Soris and Nesiara included." As she continues, the adopted Tabris can only think to himself. 'This is for the family, she is attractive at least. So that is a plus.' However the wedding is interrupted, with Vaughn, his 2 friends, and a group of guards walking through elves by pushing or punching them.

"Young Lord! Please this is a wedding." The mother says but the Arl's son just ignore her and just leers at the female elves. "Oh please Boann, if you want to dress up the animals thats your business but just looking at these beauties just makes them mine now." He says with a smug town that pisses off Carver. He walks to Vaughn, about to punch him but something odd happens: He is hit what feels like a wall and he fells to the ground and his mouth is bleeding. The last thing he hears is the Arl's son sadistic voice "Excellent work Marin! This is as great as that girl you brought in before. Braden! Take the bride and bridemaids for some fun."

(Later)

The Elf-blood wakes up to Alarith's store, a friend of his family, his head hurt and Soris sitting with him. "What happened?" Carver asks with pain. "Our cousin, fiances, and bridemaids were kidnap 3 hours ago. The bastard Vaughn and his goons went back to the castle and are holding them there." His cousin said with a grave voice as Carver realises the situation: Those girls could be rape or killed and Vaughn could just say it is his right as a Arl's son to have his way with them. The very thought of those frighten ladies dishonored in such a way pisses him to the point that he gets up with finesse.

"I refuse to let him have his way with our people or anyone else."

"But Cousin, what can we do?"

"Soris, we are going to the castle and freeing the girls. Even if we have to kill everyone there." Carver thanks the shopowner and they walk to their home to get their items for this quest. Cyrion Tabris is sitting in his house in sadness as his niece is kidnap by a noble and he can't do anything but then his adopted son and nephew and they spot their 2 chests right next to the Patriarch.

"I know that the both of you have either bought or made your own weapons for some time." Cyrion as both cousins look down in shame. Elves in alienages are not allowed to have weapons or even armor and if they are found, the elves could be arrested or beaten up.

"Uncle Cyrion I-" Before Carver could finish his sentence, his adopted father just puts his hand up.

"Im not angry, if anything im proud that you will use these to protect Shianni and bring her home. Take them and show the humans that we help eachother against our fate." They unlock their chest and for Carver is a Man-at-arms armor**(1)** that his sister sent for him with a iron staff and poisons while Soris is guard armor that he bought with a dull sword and wooden shield. "Cousin! Why is your weapon a stick? We are suppose to fight a entire castle, not going on a pilgrimage!" Soris asks/yells with fear as he doesn't want his backup to have a weak weapon.

"First off Soris, this is a polearm. Second, look at the end off it." He says as his cousin does do that and notices a whole at said end of it. "Lets just say that there is a surprise inside the iron." With that, they put on their armors before they leave Carver looks at his uncle. "I promise you this, I will save everyone there even if I have to go through this entire city." All Cyrion does is a nod in agreement and the 2 leave the alienage to save their family.

* * *

Omake- Tenebris meeting his siblings

"What happen Majora? Where are we?"

**'I don't freaking know, the last thing I remember is those assholes in Termina celebrating my death.' **

The Dark one and Majora wake up on a dark room with what looks like dark cobble stones as the floor. As he looks around the room, he sees 2 other people on the ground as well. One looks to be a survivor with skull armor and the other is wearing a white military uniform. "Hey! Both of you get up!"

The skull wearing one's eyes open for a second and jumps to punch him. Luckily he dodges and uses his Corvo mask and disappears from sight. "Where..?" This unknown savage is confuse but seems to be smelling the air. He shouts a mighty roar: **"Bone.. Dragon.. Roar.!" **The roar hits the hidden mask user and he flys straight to a wall however he doesn't falter and fires his crossbow which hits him on the knee. He puts on Keeta the undead and summons Stalchildren to charge at this warrior but suddenly, the air is cold and ice appears from the ground that strikes and kills the children while both fighters trap in ice.

"That is enough! Both of you. I don't know where we are and something tells me that none of us wanted to be here." The ice user says with hidden anger but he seems to be calming down "Now I will release both of you and you will both tell me your names." The ice dissipates and the 2 are release with the dark one taking off his mask for Majora. "I am Link: Hero of Termina and Hyrule." While the Ice maker is shock by his name, the other unknown is confuse of the name.

"That can't be your name! I am Link: Hero of Courage." He raises his hand to show a glowing triangle, the very same the mask Link has as well. The Feral man raises his hand and the triforce appears again. "Name... Link... Hero... Dragons..." He says as the 3 are confuse.

**'As much as I hate to say it, You all have the same annoying face so maybe your all the same.' **Majora says to his jailer and companion. The Link with a military uniform is thinking has a theory: "Perhaps, we are from different timelines. It is said that we Links can go through other realities and timelines but if so why are we here?"

"Captured..?" The other asks as he looks at both strangers.

"Maybe but for now we should leave this room and investigate what beyond." The dark Link says as he goes to the lone door in said room until...

"Wait!" The Mystic Link shouts then continues "We can't call eachother Link, we should have different names to identify eachother."

The Feral: "Name... Curek... Bone... Dragon... Slayer..."

The Mystic: "Call me Mysticis, The Ice Alchemist."

The Dark: "And I am Tenebris, The Mask Maker, Let us work together to uncover this kidnapping."

**Majora- "Damnit! Being force to be with one is bad enough, three more just pisses me off. I swear if there are more I will scream" **His silent declaration (That Tenebris ignores as only he can hear the mask) aside, the 3 brothers leave the room and search for clues in this unknown building.

* * *

**And Done! Expect more of Tenebris' backstory in omakes.**

**1- The armor of Carver in Dragon Age 2**

**Why Carver? When I do Dragon age 2, Hawke will be a rogue and we all knows what happens to Carver if you aren't a mage. So this came to mind as I didn't have a story for the City Elf Origin**

**Next Time- City Elf part 2: Poisonous Spearman**

**Like or Fav for more stories**


	4. City Elf part 2- Poisonus Carver Tabris

**Dragon age- Bioware**

**Fairy Tail- Hiro Mashima**

**Legend of Zelda and Pokemon- ****Nintendo**

**Seven Deadly Sins- Nakaba Suzuki**

**Avatar- Nickelodeon**

**I don't owe any of this media**

* * *

(Royal palace of Denerim)

Queen Anora is with her father Loghain. He is leaving the capital and going with his army to Ostagar to fight against the Darkspawn and she wanted to say farewell. "Father, I wish you luck in the battle."

"Don't worry sweetheart, this will possibly not even be a serious fight. The enemy is just a Darkspawn war party." With that small farewell, he marches out of the palace with his guards and the Queen walks to and enters her bedroom. "Good to see you again Tenebris." The masked elf is sitting on her bed just waiting for her. She is not surprise anymore as he loves to sneak in the palace and try to shock her.

"Ahh.. Im sad that I can't surprise you anymore. Maybe I shouldn't use Tatl anymore to sneak around. We haven't talk in a month or 2. So lets catch up."

***SIGH* "While your talking to the queen, im going to find some sleep Link. First that princess now a queen, Greedy little bastard aren't you?"**

'Whatever Majora.'

"It has been a month has it not?" She thinks to herself as she sits with the mask user on the bed. She has meet Tenebris 6 months ago while walking around the city and this person with a mask was taking out a group of thugs and she was impress with his skill and tries to recruit him as a guard but he refuses quickly saying he likes walking around the kingdom and being tied down to a princess wouldn't be fun. This angers her as she was a queen but is also surprises her as this is one of the first time someone refuses her.

She finds this mask user interesting and talks for awhile until she returns back to her palace. They have been talking for months with Tenebris sneaking into the palace with no one noticing as no one can spot a tiny fairy and became fast friends as Anora likes him due to him not caring her royality and treats her like any other person and Tenebris likes her due to her fiery personality and wanting to help her people. And so they talk with the queen's time with nobles and the dark one talks about his journey around Fereldan.

(Arl's Estate)

The 2 City Elves were able to walk into the castle where Vaughan and his goons reside in. Turns out that the Elven servants don't like the Arl's son at all and even help them in when they found out the reason they wanted to get in.

"They kidnap Elven brides?!"

"We can't let them do this."

"Vaughan has been hurting us since he was a child."

"The Arl has always let him do whatever he wants no matter how many people suffer from it."

"We will help you. You can enter through the servant's entrance, there are no guards there."

"Here is a map to the estate. We use it to help us in case we get lost."

With that, Carver and Soris enter the estate with the help of their fellow elves. But not before warning everyone there to leave as the fighting will be gruesome. They sneak around the estate until...

"Hey Knife Ears! Why are you carrying weapons?" 2 guards are walking to them with looks that just scream that a bad answer would result in blade to the heart. Carver was about to make a excuse but then he realises something: 'These are the guards that help Vaughan kidnap the women.' The Elf-blood''s anger grew at the thought of these bastards laughing as they hit poor elves and without a moment, he throws a purple poison vial at the face of the guard and Soris stabs the other guard in the neck before he can react.

"Ah! What the hell?! *COUGH* *COUGH*" The guard has a coughing fit, his skin starts to turn purple, and his mouth and eyes are bleeding out with him collapsing to the ground twitching and dying. "Woah Cousin!" Says Soris with surprise "How did you create such a poison?"

"When I work at the apothecary, I was taught not only how to create health potions but also lethal poisons that I have the only antidotes to." With that his cousin and himself, walk around the estate and kill the racist guards thanks to the poisons and Soris' sword. Carver also gives the city elf antidotes to his poisons in case he gets to close to the gas clouds. They find the passageway to Vaughan's room and find 2 guards over Nesiara violated and dead.

"Oh Maker, you shouldn't have killed the bride! It was my turn!"

"You don't have to worry. The body is still warm for use." Carver's fiancee on the ground made said man anger grew that he has never felt before. He grabs his staff and twists the tip to reveal a blade where the hole is. He runs to the duo and hits both of them with the same symptoms triggering them and they fall to the ground twitching and dying. His spear: Blightblood is a staff that has a hidden blade inside that Carver created and douses the blade with liquid poisons that he created as well.

"Carver..." Soris says as his cousin kneels to the ground and holds his dead bride in his arms. He didn't want to marry her but he never wanted her dead. He would've gladly be with her if it meant helping his family. "We never got to meet, I didn't give her a chance to talk. Maybe I would have love her if we had a chance to be together." With that said, he grabs the wedding ring as a way to remember her.

The duo leaves the passageway and make it to Vaughan's bedroom. They kick the door down and see Valora, and the bridemates scared in a corner as the bastard and his 2 goons cornering a chained green haired girl with purple cross hairpins and a swimsuit and Shianni on the ground. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Carver shouts as he punches the Arl's son and drops to the ground as Braden runs to his side. But the real threat is the smiling guy that somehow hurt him even though he was no where near him. "Your name is Marin right?"

"That's right. Name's Marin Hollow, how do yo do?" The jovial guy says as the green haired looks at the man in disgust.

"Marin! How dare you sell me to that gross bastard?!" She says with anger as the joyful punk gets angry real fast. "Shut it Brandish! Im not following you anymore! Im tired of you and now under Vaughan, I can have anything I want!" He says as the Arl's son gets up and points at the 2 elves. "Kill them now!"

Braden pull out his longsword and fights Soris while Carver tries to go after Vaughan but once again a wall-like air hits him and he is force to jump back as he throws a vial of poisons to the ground but the gas goes around both the Arl's son and Marin. "No, his magic is space magic: He can create spaces that won't be hit by gas. If you release me, I can help you and kill this traitor." Brandish says as she get up. "Okay! Where is the key?" Carver answers and questions as he tries to strike Hollow down but all he is hitting is a space wall. She tries to answer but she is being choke by Vaughan in a violent tantrum.

"DAMN YOU FILTH! I AM VAUGHAN KENDELLS! I OWE ALL YOUR LIVES!" He keeps choking the woman as she keeps stepping back but all he does is keep moving forward. Meanwhile, Soris blocked a sword swing and slices Braden in the neck killing him and finds a key. "Cousin, this must be the key to the woman." He runs to Carver as Marin keeps making a wall that blocks the path to the captives but the Arl's son makes a mistake "Lord Kendells, stop!" Hollow tries to warn him but he continues stepping away from the barrier and gets infected. Both of them are falling to the ground coughing but luckily Carver runs to her and force feeds her the antidote.

"No! NO! My meal ticket!" Marin yells as Soris runs to Brandish and unlocks the cuffs. "Now to make you pay." Is all she says as she gets up and shrinks him down. "NO! Please Lady Brandish, don't use Command T im sorry_" Brandish stomps her ant size traitor, ending his life. However due to the poison clouds infecting the room, every captive is sick but luckily, the city elves gave the bridemates antidotes before the poison advances and saves them with Shianni hugging her cousins in gratitude just saying thank you over and over. They are happy that the kidnapper is dying a slow death coughing blood and turning purple with Carver saying "Burn in hell Vaughan Kendells, once you turn purple, you will die even if I give you my antidotes."

After the everyone of the women thanking them as Valora runs to Soris and kisses him as they embrace eachother but then Shianni says "Cousins where are Nesiara? They took her earlier." Both cousins look at eachother with sadness but decide a answer. "We will tell you when we get back to the alienage." Is all they say as she realizes the truth but doesn't say anything. Carver walks to Brandish to ask a question. "Who are you and how did you get captured?"

"I am Brandish and I was sent to this land to study the darkspawn but I got separated from my squad and Marin decided to sell me to the arrogant noble to get on his good side. Thank you both for saving me." However she has a sad look as she looks at everyone. "But Im afraid that no one must know Im in the kingdom so you must die." The declaration scares everyone but Carver tries to stabs Brandish but she dodges as the human yells "Run Soris! Take everyone out of here and I'll distract her!" With that, his cousin takes the girls out of the room and he charges at the scanty lady but...

He notices that he is the size of a ant and she looks at him with her bland look as she explains her magic. "This is Command T: I can alter the mass of any being or thing." She picks up a chair, throws it "**Command T, Magnify!" **and grows to the size of a shark and is about to hit the little man. Luckily he dodges by running as fast he can and charges at her.

(Outside)

"Hurry! Hurry!" Soris yells as the freed women are running out of the estate however he turns around and doesn't see the building anymore. 'Wait where is the building?' But he doesn't have much time as the city guards will be here soon and they need to get back to the alienage quick. Had he look down, he would find a miniature building,

(Inside)

'There, the estate is to small for interference and I can kill him quickly.' Brandish thinks to herself as Carver jumps and tries to stab her but she kicks him which sends his small ass flying. "Ah!" She feels pain and looks down to see a tiny spear. "I threw my weapon before you kick me. My weapon is a retractable spear in the disguise of a staff. This is Blightblood and the spear has been douse with a paralysis potion to stop my enemies before we fought." As he explains, she begins to fall to the ground as she can't move anymore. "Now turn me back to my size or I will leave you here."

"I turned the building small so you can't leave here. You won't even be a fly's size if you do outside" She says trying to scare him into freeing her.

"Let's make a deal, I won't tell anyone about you. You must return everything's size back to normal. And you won't go after my friends and family and I'll free you." He negotiates to her and she agrees.

"Very well, but you must free me and I won't go after any of your friends or family." With that, he puts a potion into her mouth and helps her swallows the liquid. she deactivates her magic as she gets up and Carver turns back to normal. The green haired woman walks to a closet and grabs a brown coat with flower patterns and seems to have a personality shift and is smiling as she puts it on."This is great! I got pissed when they took my favorite coat."

"That's great but we must leave the building cause the guards will be here and they will not take prisoners." Carver says as they walk out of the estate through the back door as the guards are charging through the front door and they stand with eachother outside as they can see the guards discovering the poisoned bodies. "This maybe the last time we see eachother so thank you for saving me." Brandish says as she pecks Tabris in gratitude. He is surprise but is happy for the action and they say goodbye to eachother as they part ways with Brandish finding ways to study the Darkspawn and Carver goes back to his alienage to make sure everyone is safe.

(Elven Alienage)

Under the Vhenadahl tree, the freed women are happy with their friends and family as they all cry tears of joy. Soris and Shinnai are being hug by their Uncle Cyrion as he is glad that they are both safe but he gets scared as Soris explains where Carver is and is worried for his adopted son. Until they see said elf-blood walking into the alienage and them to hug them. The Tabris Family is united and happy they are reunited.

After a few hours of explaining what happened to the estate in the Tabris house, Cyrion is sadden that his son and nephew had to killed a army to get back his niece back but knew that they had no choice and stills loves them no matter. Carver also lied that he killed Brandish in order to honor his deal with her. But the happy reunion came short with a shout outside. "All Elves are to come outside NOW!" The family leaves and see a army of city guards with the city commander looking at everyone with fury.

"The Arl's estate has been slaughter and the heir Vaughen Kendells is dead as well. We have witnesses saying elves were leaving the building. If one of you confess to this deed then we won't hurt anyone else and you will be hanged and your body will be return to the alienage." He explains but nobody was going to rat out the heroes that saved the mothers and daughters of the elves. But Soris seems to confess to the massacre but Carver grabs his arm and shooks his head as he walks out of the crowd in front of the guards. "I was the one! I am Carver Tabris and I killed Vaughan myself!" He shouts with no regrets as the guards are grabbing him and about to take him to the gallows for execution until...

"Wait!" A commanding voice is heard with the Grey Wardens are running to the guards with Duncan leading them. "That man is not to be executed." The man says as he stares at the commander who is having a red face. "And why the hell should I not kill him?!"

"Because I invoke the Rite of Consciption and recruit him to the order." He declares with the elves and guards shocked. "Fine! Take this murderer but if he is still here in a hour, we are taking him." With that they march out of the district. "Thank you Ser Duncan for saving my son." The Tabris patriarch says with thankfulness in his voice but Mahariel says his mind. "You may be thankful now but know that the shem's life will be nothing but suffering. Shems, I will go to the main gate to meet with Tenebris." Is all he says before leaving the alienage.

"Forget Mr Grumpypants, he is always like this since we meet him." Sokka says with his hand at the back of his head. "By the way, you should say goodbye to your family. I'll stay here to escort you to our meeting place to leave Denerim." He says as Duncan nods to him and goes after Mahariel to make sure he causes no trouble. "Remember, the main gate is where we will meet to leave the city." The Warden-Commander reminds his 2nd in command as he too leaves the district.

Carver walks to his family and a huge family hug commences and they say goodbyes:

Cyrion: "When you first came here, everyone just saw you as a human pretending to be a elf but you keep fighting for us. You are the son Adaia and I wanted before she died."

Soris: "I will marry Valora after all this. You are the one that everyone will look to the City Elves as people and not servants."

Shinnai: "I use to not like you but you are my favorite cousin and you save me from the brute. I will make sure that everyone will remember the Tabris family."

Carver: "I promise you this, I will make the Tabris name known. I'll will surpass the name of Garahel, The hero of the fourth blight.

(Main gate outside Denerim)

The Wardens, except Tenebris, are out the gate waiting for the last Warden. "So do you guys know what Tenebris is doing?" Carver asks his new companions with Mahariel, disgruntly, answering:

"He only said he was meeting someone Shem."

"I lived with the elves of the city for years now so stop calling me that."

"Please! I am a true elf, you are just a human playing pretend."

"You better watch your mouth! I am elf-blooded and I have actually fought people. You properly just fight bears and deer."

"Hey dumbass! I can gladly end you here and now if you wish to challenge me!"

The 2 are glaring eachother and are about to pull out their weapons until...

"Geez, do you want us to leave you two alone? I think that there is a abandon warehouse nearby." Tenebris teases as he walks to the group. They are now glaring until Duncan claps his hands. "Alright everyone! Let's head out we are going to Highever next." And with that, the team leaves the city with Tenebris and Carver walking behind to talk.

"So what were you doing away from the Wardens?"

"Come on, telling you would be to easy."

"Fine whatever."

"By the way, I heard that you are a poison expert."

"Correct, why? Do you want a potion?"

"No but do you have a name for your poison?"

Tenebris' question throws Carver out of focus as he thinks about it. He pulls out a necklace out of his pocket and puts it on to reveal the two wedding rings tied together and he reveals the name but you can see tears with a frown on his face:

"My poisons is called Nesiara's Tears. Named after the maiden I failed to save." With that, the group travels to Highever, not knowing the tragedy they will bare witness there.

* * *

Omake- Tenebris' Forced Mission

The 3 links are walking down the castle, trying to find a way out. They find a room that appears to hold 3 portals and a hooded man is at the center. "Ah, greetings Links of different times. My name is-"

Before he has a chance to talk, Mysticis sends spikes of ice that seem to go through them and he falls to the ground with Curet and himself falling aswell. "**Damnit! This is gravity." **Majora is right, as the gravity seems to be increasing and the trio is force to the ground.

"My, my I knew you have a personality problem but this I didn't expect." The man says as he is mocking them but then Majora seems to be flying away from Tenebris' face "**SHIT!"** Majora shouts as he and the bag of masks lands in the man's hands.

"NO NO! Please don't take them!" Tenebris shouts in distress as without them, he feels fear and weakness. "Now that I have your attention, you will listen to me." He releases them as Curet and Mysticis get up but the dark one is kneeling on the ground, hiding his face from everyone. "My name is Sauron and I have summon you all for assignments."

"And why the hell should we help you?!" Mysticis questions with fury. "Because if you want to survive and leave then you will obey." He answers with no mercy. "Now your missions are through these portals. You are to find and kill creatures named Pokemons that are threats to me. Besides have you never seen your hands lately?" The mask user snaps out of his panic attack and looks at his hand to find a ring on it. "You are all wearing rings that will make you finish these missions cause if you don't, they will explode and kill you and trust me, the bomb will kill you."

With that he throws Majora and masks to Tenebris, which he runs with fervor and puts it back on. **"Good to know you care for me Linky."** The evil mask says sarcastically with his companion embarrass but happy. "Now with that out of the way, here is profiles of the creatures you are after." He gives each of them profiles with names and abilities of their targets. "Go through the portals and you will find your target Pokemon but you will find other people wanting the pokemon for themselves. Good luck." Is all he says as the portals glow and he disappears with the door closing and locking.

"No... Choice..?" The feral man says as he looks at the paper. "No my friend, it is my fault as my anger got the better for me." The Ice user says with sadness in his voice. "Hey both of you, even though this isn't a ideal situation but we can win this and we could kill this kidnapper when his guard is down." The mask user says as looks at his 2 targets and a team to take out:

_Dialga- The Temporal Pokemon_

_Palkia- The Spatial Pokemon_

_Team Galactic- A Group of people from the Sinnoh region that desire to create a new galaxy without emotions or spirit_

With that, they nod to eachother as they walk through their portals and seek to kill their targets as they have no other choice.

Meanwhile, Sauron is sitting on his black throne as he thinks to himself: "Perhaps I should kill them after they complete their missions, it would be better that they don't meet the other Links. If they all unite to take me out they could succeed." Is all he says to himself as he walks to meet another set of Links.

* * *

_Sneak Peak- A young man is sitting on his bed putting on his boots. He gets up and does some stretches as he gets up and walks to a mirror where he sees his usual self: Long curly silver hair with blue eyes and sleeveless armor plate with the Cousland symbol: Twin laurels wreaths in the shape of angel wings, on his chest. He makes sure he is presentable to leave until he hears knocking. "My Lord, your father and brother wishes to speak to you. They are in the main hall." A servant walks in, gives the message, bows, and leaves quickly. He doesn't mind the quickness and is curious the rush by staff. "Maybe a important visitor is here. Lets see what today has in store." With that, the young man smiles and leaves his room ready for a beautiful day like today._

_ Next Ch.- Mael Cousland: The Angelic Nobleman_

* * *

**And that is it. The omake will focus on what happen to Tenebris after Termina and how he ended up in Fereldan. Be sure to like or fav for more chapters.**


	5. Angelic Noble: Mael Cousland

**I don't own any media.**

* * *

_House Cousland of Highever- A noble family from Fereldan, one of its most powerful families. They rule the northern coast of the country as the only Teyrnir besides the Mac Tir of Gwaren. The title makes them the most powerful family except the royal family. The Cousland family is known for their kindness and helping the people of Highever. The family is has been called The Angels of Highever for their generosity. They do however have a rivalry with the Howes of Amaranthine, who have always hated the more powerful family due to envy and jealousy but have gotten friendlier._

* * *

(Castle Cousland, Highever)

A young man is sitting on his bed putting on his boots and a mace attach in his hip. He gets up and does some stretches as he walks to his mirror and sees his usual self: Long curly silver hair with blue eyes and sleeveless armor with the Cousland family symbol: Twin laurel wreaths in the shape of angel wings, on his chest plate. He makes sure to look presentable to leave his room until...

*KNOCK*  
*KNOCK*

"My baby boy, may I come in?" A voice he knows is heard outside his room. "Come in mother." He says as his mother Eleanor enters. She sees her 2nd son and is proud of him as he is a kind and confident soul with a golden heart. She kisses him on the check that embarrass but it makes him smile. "Good morning, It's great to see you my baby."

"Come on mom, you don't have to do that anymore. I'm 21 now." He blushes as he puts his hand in the back of his head.

"You can be 30 and you will still be my beloved son." She counters him. "Anyway, your father wants to see you and Fergus. He is at the main hall." With that, she hugs him and leaves the room.

'Maybe a important visitor is here. Let's see what today has in store.' The young man smiles and walks away ready for a beautiful day. He walks in the hall and spots his brother Fergus leaving his room with his wife and son, Oriana and Oren. "Brother! it's great to see you again. Oh woah Oren you are getting taller. You may get taller then me in a few years." Mael says to his brother and nephew as the latter shouts "Uncle!" And jumps to hug him.

"It is wonderful to see you again Lord Mael." Oriana bows to her brother-in-law. But the 2nd son shakes his head and hugs her. "This family is about caring for eachother so please just call me Mael. Fergus how have you been?" He lets go of his sister-in-law hugs his brother, who just laughs and returns the hug. "I am well brother and it seems you are as well." The 2 brothers laugh with eachother as they leave the hallway with Fergus' family.

As they enter the atrium, Ser Gilmore: A loyal knight of Highever, enters as well and walks to them. "Good morning Mael and Fergus, Mael your Mabari is barking in the pantry could you help me calm him down?"

"Sure Roderick, Fergus you should go to the main hall. Father wants to see us but tell him about the 3rd son causing a ruckus." The noble jokes as he walks with the knight to the kitchen. As he leaves the married couple is talking.

Oriana: "I swear, your brother is to kind to be a noble. At any other kingdom, he would be devour by other noblemen." She tries to sound harsh but is smiling at her brother-in-law.

Fergus: "When we were little, he would always be nice to anyone. No matter if they were peasant or noble. He would always take bread to the town and give it to hungry townsfolk." He thinks of the past and no matter how many times he was scolded, he would keep leaving the castle without anyone knowing to help the town.

Oriana: "Does he knows that Lord Howe is visiting as well as his fiance?"

Fergus: "If I know mother, she wants to surprise him. So lets not tell him." With that, the family walks to the Main Hall.

Mael and Gilmore enter the kitchen with Old Nan the cook yelling at the faithful Mabari barking at the door to the pantry. "Damn you mutt! Leave my kitchen."

"Nan please stop." The voice stop the human and dog from their actions as the latter barks happily and running to his master to jump to him and licks his face. "Hahaha! That tickles Ludo down boy."

"Now Nan, what is the problem?"

"Young Mael, Ludo has been barking non-stop at he pantry and I refuse to let him eat the food again." She defends herself and doesn't want to be seen as a bad guy. Mael just sighs and walks to the pantry with Ser Gilmore at his side. "Let me go inside and check maybe there is something there."

He opens the door and spots the problem: Giant rats. Nan screams, Ludo growls, Gilmore takes out his sword and shield, and Mael grabs his mace. "Nan step back!" He slams his mace in the head of a rat and Roderick smashes his shield to another rodent as Ludo bites their heads off. One of them runs to the cook and jumps, only to get smash by the young noble. They kill the rats and check the chef to see if she is harm. "I am fine Mael. Thank you and thank you Ludo. You have protected this kitchen and I just thought you were a menace. I am sorry for that." The mabari accepts the apology by licking the lady.

The 2 men and dog leave the kitchen and head to the Main Hall to meet the lord of Highever. On the way, they meet Lady Landra and son Darrien and her handmaiden Iona talking to his mother. She seems drunk as usual. "Lady Landra! So good to see you." Mael is being polite but is force due to Landra once trying to hit on him. "Oh my, Mael you getting more handsome with age." She looks at him up and down which embarrasses her son. "I apologize for my lady's actions Lord Cousland." Iona bows to him. Mael just accepts the apology and wishes them a nice day as him and his group enter the main hall.

Within the hall is Bryce Cousland, Mael's father and Teryn of Highever, talking with Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine and vassel of his father. Couple of feet away from them is Fergus and his wife and son, an unknown knight, the well known warden Duncan and a tall man with a suit, five o clock shadow, and a skull tattoo on his forehead. The Howe lord smiles when he notices the 2nd son.

"Father, Arl Howe! It is great to see you 2."

"Ah! Young Mael it has been years since we meet. How have you been over the years?" The vassal lord asks the younger man, who smiles at the friend of the family. "It has been great Arl Howe. The people are being care for and we have even created a orphanage. I suppose your family is doing well as well?" He chuckles at the question.

"Indeed my children have been well. The eldest Nathaniel is traveling around Thedas as a squire and the youngest Thomas is going to Ostagar in service of your brother. I should introduce you to my daughter Delilah, you would make a great make."

"I'm sorry good sir, but my father already engage me to a majestic Antivan and we are happy together." He says as he hears a voice behind him.

"Oh Darling! It is a joy to know you think of me!" He looks behind him to see a beautiful Antivan walking towards him. Her golden dress and dark skin resembles a innocent succubus. "Ah! Josephine!" He runs to his fiancee and lifts her up, twirling both her and him as they greet with a kiss.

"Josie, why are you in Fereldan?"

"I wanted to see you so I got permission by my parants to visit you." She explains as they cuddle together. The lords of Fereldan look at this cute couple, happy they love eachother. Though one of them seems to not like the display.

"Maker Bryce, your sons are marry or about to marry Antivans. That is... interesting." Rendon Howe has a smile that seems to get faker over time. "Now old friend, I know that you believe that Ferelden should care about itself but we should communicate with people from all walks of life or we will become the very people we have freed ourselves from."

"Arl Howe who is this fine dress man?" Mael asks as mysterious man bows with a smile. "Greetings good sers, I am Jacob Lessio and have been hired by Arl Howe to be his bodyguard." The name shocks the Antivan women as they seem to know this man and fear him.

"My sons, I want you to meet Duncan, Warden Commander of Fereldan and The Knight Order: Pleiades of the Azure Sky." The Cousland Teryn declares. One of them walks to the center of the hall. "Greetings, I am Denzel Liones and Captain of the Pleiades from the Kingdom of Liones. The other knights are Deathpierce, Waillo, Dogedo, and Deldry who are outside. We have been sent by our king to search for a demon that has been sighted heading for this kingdom."

"I have heard of your kingdom. A powerful country from the continent of Britannia, said to house the Holy Knights, mages that surpass all Enchanters in Thedas." Fergus comments as the older knight nods. "Indeed, our kingdom doesn't look down or fear magic. It has always been there for us and we wish to stop this demon from killing people. So please, we wish to have permission to search in the kingdom and having your support could assist us."

The lord Cousland thinks of this request: "Hm, A free demon is dangerous so you have my permission and I will be sure to talk to the king about this situation." With that, the knights bow and leave to rest for the night. As they leave Duncan comes and bows.

"Good day, I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens. Unfortunately the rest of the Wardens are outside as they wish to watch for any suspicious activity." The eldest warden of his group say to the Teryn and continues: "We wish to recruit Ser Roderick Gilmore into our order. His deeds as a knight under your services..." "Wait!" Rendon Howe interupts him.

"You can't just recruit knights under our employ! They belong to us, their lives are ours!"

"Arl Howe! That is enough! We don't own knights, we employ them and they have the option to seek work elsewhere." Bryce says as he looks at the mention knight. "Ser Gilmore, it is your choice if you wish to join the Wardens or stay in our employment."

He thinks about this and is about to answer until a explosion is spotted outside. The people go outside to check outside while Mael and Josephine are walking together. "My love, why did you and Oriana seem scared when that bodyguard said his name?" His fiancee is pale in the face and looks at him scared.

"Darling, Jacob Lessio is the most expensive assassin in the world. He has been known to surpass the Antivan Crows in not only completed missions but kills. In Antiva, he is feared as he has killed many Crows that interfere in his missions." She trembles at the thought she was in the same room as that killer. Mael holds her hand to comfort her which does calm her. "Josephine, I promise you that if he tries to do anything to hurt you... I will destroy him right where he stands." He declares that surprises her as he has always been non-violent and only fights in serious situations. She smilies and they hold hands as they leave the buildings.

(Meanwhile outside)

The 4 Wardens is sparing against the other Pleiades due to the Dalish and Dogedo starting a argument. "What the hell did you say shemlen?!"  
"You heard me dumbass! I said I can beat all of you by myself! Boost: Rush!" He comes out Mahariel like a cannonball which the elf blocks with his greatsword. However the force knocks him back and he drops his sword, giving the knight a chance to rush him and knock him out by slamming him to the ground. "Yeah! Take that elf!" Knights 1, Wardens 0.

.

Sokka and Deathpierce are struggling against eachother with their weapons. "Rapier form!" The 2 are fighting in a fencing match. "How interesting he can turn his sword in different forms." The knight says surprise as he tries to pierce his foe but he counters by twirling his rapier, stopping his opponent's movement until "Piercing Flash!" Sokka runs at Deathpierce with apiercing attack but it is like his attack isn't happening as he is not hurt. The fencer moves to the side and then a hole appears on the ground, the very spot the Water tribal tried to pierce him.

"This my ability: Melody. I can delay any attack that comes to me and simply move away for said attack to continue unharmed. I suggest you give up." Sir Death Pierce explains his powers. Sokka isn't deter, in fact he is excited. "Ha! Your as funny as me on comedy night. I'm not giving up!" The 2 fencers charge at eachother with a swift attack. It was as fast as lightning and the 2 just stand on their feet until... Deathpierce falls to the ground and Sokka kneels to the ground. "That is my Piercing Flash." Knights 1, Wardens 1.

.

Carver and Deldry have decided not to fight eachother as Deldry's magic is not useful in combat and the Elf-blood's poison can't fight in a spar and they are just sitting down, sharing eachother's lunch. "You know I heard that Oren Cousland is around your age maybe you 2 could hang out. I had to research this town as I was going to move here before joining the Wardens." Carver says as he takes a bite of a tasty apple. "Oh is that so? It could be fun to play with someone." Deldry agrees with the Warden recruit. Knights 1, Wardens 1, Draw 1

.

Waillo sees this interaction and gets angry as his crush is hanging out with a pretty boy. He charges which surprises Odolwa-Tenebris and gets headbutt by the midget. He takes off his mask and uses the Bongo mask **(1)** to change to a ninja. The knight sees the man disappear from his sight and tries to search for his enemy. He hears small footsteps and pulls out his broadsword to hit Bongo-Tenebris only for his attack to be stop thanks to his sword. The sword seems to have a hook at the blade at his sword is thrown away due to his sword being trap on the hook. Waillo is shock and is unable to counterattack the blade that hits his chest and knocks him out. "This is the Eightfold sword." Is all the mask one says as he removes his mask and puts on Majora.** "I swear if you lost to that fight to that dwarf, I would've mock you for awhile." **The mask says to its wearer. Knights 1, Wardens 2, Draw 1.

.

A wave of applause is made as the Fereldan nobles are clapping at the spars and cheering both the Wardens and knights for their valor. The injure combatants are sent to the clinic to heal, leaving only Tenebris, Carver, Sokka, and Deldry as Dogedo was wounded with Mael, his fiancee, family and Ser Gilmore with them. "You know you are lucky, Mahariel would start complaining how your family have taking these lands from his people or some bull like that. Its clear he has never been in a serious fight with people." Carver says to the Couslands.

"Now Carver, you must show respect to Teryn Cousland and her fellow wardens." Duncan says to the recruit but said lord justs waves him off. "Don't worry, I never care for formality just call me Bryce."

Deldry looks at Oren and walks to the him. "Hey Im Deldry a knight of the Pleiades." Her smile makes the young one blush. Fergus nudges his son and greets as well. "Hello I am Oren. Nice to meet you."

Mael whispers to his brother's ear. "I can just see they will get along."

"Hehe, Tell me about it brother."

Though Bryce Cousland loves being with his family, he still needs a answer from Ser Gilmore. "So Roderick, do you wish to join the Grey Wardens or stay in my employ?" The knight thinks of the pros and cons of both jobs and needs more time to think.

"Teryn Cousland and Ser Duncan. May I have more time to think of this decision?"

"That is okay. How about it Ser Duncan?"

"We have to leave tommorow so we can wait until the next day."

"Thank you both. I promise, you will both have my answer the next day." Gilmore says as he bows at the 2 but then Mael puts his arm on his shoulder. "Any choice you make should be both your choice and what you wish."

Bryce looks at his sons and makes his final announcement. "As you both know, the Darkspawn horde is growing in Ostagar. As such, myself and Fergus will lead our army to the ruins and help the king against the monsters. Mael I want you to lead the Cousland Castle and your mother will help you if you need help."

"Very well dad, I will protect Highever and mom." He declares as he looks at his family and hold Josephine on his shoulder. "By the way Fergus, when will you leave to the Ostagar ruins?"

"I will leave today and father will leave tomorrow. I know you will protect the people of this city." The brothers hug and talk to eachother as the lord and lady Couslands look at their sons, proud of both. Deldry and Oren are getting closer together as they are talking about their favorite toys and games. Josephine and Oriana are talking about their homeland of Antiva and their husbands. Carver and Sokka are talking to Ser Gilmore about the Wardens with Mael joining the conversation. As for Tenebris, he leaves to go have a check up.

Unknown to the Cousland family, a certain arl and his bodyguard have been eavesdropping on the conversation and the Howe is happy at this revelation. "This is excellent. My forces could takeover this castle and could slaughter the skeleton crew with ease. Jacob mobilize the forces to attack the castle. Tell them to kill everyone, no survivors." The bodyguard nods and disappears from his sight as he stares at the family he hates with all his being. "You damn Couslands are scum that do not deserve your rank. I will make sure your family line will be eradicated from Fereldan history."

The Arl doesn't seem to know of another hearing this conversation, which is the mask user. **"What do you think Link? That guy is jealously written all over him."**

'You be right Majora, for now lets be careful for tonight and at least tell the others just to make them prepare.' Tenebris thinks to himself and his friend/prisoner as he leaves.

(The Following Night)

The acting lord of Highever is sleeping, making sure to wake up early to perform his duties. However he awaken by shouting and someone hitting him. "Damnit son wake up now!" He opens his eyes to see his mother in her old hunting armor and bow, which surprises him as he knows his mother stop hunting when he was born. Ludo is sitting and looks ready to maul someone. "Mother? Why did you wake me up?"

"Mael. Our home is under attack! Get your gear on now!" Eleanor shouts to his son that shocks him as put on his sleeveless armor. "Who is attacking us?"

She throws down a shield that he knows the symbol: A bear. "That is Rendon Howe's heraldry of Amaranthine." He grabs his mace and marches out of his room and spots 3 guards stabbing a servant. They spot them both and shouts, "There are the Couslands! Kill them and Lord Howe will reward us!" They charge but one of them dies to Lady Cousland's arrow and another falls to getting hit in the head with a mace. They last one tries to stab him but his face is grab and Mael begins crushing his head thanks to his strength as he slams the man down to the floor.

"We need to check to see if Oriana and Oren are safe." Mael says as his mother nods and checks Fergus' room. The bedroom has 2 Howe guards beheading Oriana. "Filthy Antivan." One of them spat out as suddenly, his head is smash with a mace and the other turns around but a arrow is lodge in his forehead. Bryce looks at her poor daughter in law and closes her eyes to give her peace. Mael doesn't see Oren however and looks for him as he is never far from his mother. "Oren! Where are you?!"

"Uncle Mael?" A mutter is heard from the closet cabient as he opens to reveal his crying nephew as he rushes out to hug him. He looks at his decease mother and runs to him shaking her. "Mommy, Mommy its safe now. You can get up."

This saddens the family as Bryce puts her hand on her grandson's shoulder. "Grandmother, why is mommy not waking?" He says as he has never been giving a lesson on life and death. "Oren, your mother will not awaken as she is gone." His grandmother says as she looks sadden at the child. She holds his hand and guides him out of the room as Mael follows them out and decides a course of action. "We need to find the Wardens and knights as they could help us."

"Your father must be found as well." Eleanor says to her son as she hold Oren close to her. "He must be at the main hall to help his soldiers."

"Come on mother and nephew, we must hurry and help everyone!" Mael looks at the side of the hallway to check for enemies but he spots Carver and Mahariel fighting a number of Howe guards with a few on the ground, having purple skin and bleeding. "Alright you bastards listen up! If you don't want to end up like your friends, I suggest you run away!" Carver yells that scares 2 guards, though they are distracted which the dalish stabs one with his greatsword and he grabs the other guard and chokes him with his bare hands. Eleanor blocks Oren's eyes from the gruesome sight as Mael walks to the elves.

"Mael! Good to see you and your family are safe." Carver is happy for their safety as Mahariel just finish choking the guard and pulls his greatsword out of the other guard's abdomen and sheaths his weapon. "We are good too shemlens." The dalish says sarcastically.

"Have either of you seen my father or Josephine? Also where are the other wardens?"

"Well Mael, Sokka and Duncan were escorting Bryce Cousland cause he said there was a escape tunnel in the basement. Josephine was taken by Jacob earlier and Tenebris chase after them." Carver explains as Mahariel explains farther. "Those knight douchebags left the castle cause that demon they were chasing was found nearby and they ran after it."

The 2nd son is shock at the explanation. "Josie is kidnap?! Where is she!?"

"They were fighting in the main hall." The elf-blooded announces. They run out of the hallway and enter the garden. The beautiful flowers and marble floor is cover in blood due to the Howe knights killing Lady Landra, her child and Iona, the handmaid. Mael gives them no chance to fight as he bashes them in the head. Though he has kindness, he shows none of them to those that murder and rape. One of the knight is running away but "Ludo! Maul him!" Mael's command allows the Mabari to jump on the man's back and he begins bitting his dick off. "AHHHAAAHHHHH!"

His screams is ended as Mael slams his mace into his head. His pet is looking at him and he pets him showing he is a good boy. The group is huddle together with Mael in the front, Carver and Mahariel side to side, Eleanor and Oren in the middle and Ludo in the back. "Oren, stay with your grandmother."

"Yes uncle." The kid replies as more guards and attack dogs come out of multiply rooms, surrounding them but none of them are frighten and pulls out their weapons ready to protect the child.

(Main Hall)

Ser Gilmore pulls out a sword from a Howe knight that he has just impale. He is with a small band of Cousland guards and have just killed a number of Howes within the hall. "Everyone! Quick barricade the gate!" They follow the order and close the gate to stop reinforcements from coming in. Even though they have block the entrance, the army from the other side are trying break the door down. Not only that but there is a battle that none of them can see going on in this room. Tenebris and Jacob Lessio are fighting right now and none of the guards can find either of them as they turn invisible. The fight seems to be going on right now as Roderick can see pillars and the ground being destroyed in his very eyes and it is coming from this fight.

The 2 appear out of nowhere with the suit wearing assassin staring at the mask warrior with the mask frightening the guards. This mask is the one Corvo Attano, The Butcher of Dunwall, use to wear before he killed him on Termina. "I'll admit, I have never meet someone who has given me a challenge like you." Jacob comments but Tenebris-Corvo doesn't banter just disappears from sight but Lessio isn't shock and in facts dodges crossbow bolts that appear out of nowhere. 'He must be stopping time and firing bolts during the time stop. I notice that during our fight, he disappears and appears from view.'

Now noticing this power, Jacob throws his invisible knives yet he dodges as well. 'He can turn himself and other objects invisible.' The Dark one thinks to himself as he saw Josephine disappear thanks to the man in front of him. He must save her from this assassin and so he tries to knock the man out so he can interrogate him but he keeps moving so Tenebris charges straight with his sword and pistol. Jacob blocks the strike but Tenebris raises his hand to shoot him however he kicks the mask user's shin which causes him to kneel but he shoots him in the knee which causes him to fall as well, only to stab him in the side with his knife.

They both fall to the ground yet Jacob uses his uninjured leg to kick Tenebris-Corvo in the face, knocking out his mask. The mask user grabs the mask before it goes flying. He looks for another mask but notices 2 missing. "What's the matter Masky?" The assassin mocks as he holds the Majora and Fierce Deity masks. "Looking for these?"

**"Shit! Shit! Little help Link?!" **Majora yells out as Jacob disappears from view. The dark one begins freaking out as without Majora, he has a nervous breakdown and hides his face by slamming his head to the floor, knocking him out. The Wardens enter the Main hall to see Ser Gilmore and his knights blocking the main door and Tenebris unconscious. Mael runs to the downed clock man and tries to wake him by shaking him. "Tenebris! Tenebris, wake up! Tell me what happen to Josie!"

"Lord Cousland." The mention knight gets the young lord's attention. "He tried to save her but Jacob took her and 2 of his masks and defeated him. Thank the Maker you are all safe." Mael looks around trying to find the one who kidnap his fiance but can't find him.

"My son, I am afraid that we must escape, Howe's men will soon breach that gate and we can't die yet." Eleanor tries to calm her son but he feels rage and stands to march to the gate to fight all of the army at the other side yet he feels a tug at his leg and sees his nephew hold his leg. "Please Uncle don't leave me too!" That calms him down and kneels to his nephew's size. He does make a oath 'Josie I will find and save you but first I must save my family first.'

"I won't abandon you. I promise."

"Ser Gilmore, have you seen Bryce?" The Terynra asks.

"He went with Duncan and Sokka to the kitchen. Properly to secure the servant's hidden exit." He answers as the gate begins breaking and the defenders keep holding it down. "Please my lady, you and the young lord must leave. We will hold these traitors for as long as we can."

"Very well Ser Gilmore may The Maker be you." Eleanor prays to the knight.

"And Andraste protect you as well." The knight declares and looks to Carver and Mahariel. "Tell Warden-Commander Duncan I must decline his offer." The elves nod, respecting the knight for his sacrifice. (Though the Dalish does it reluctantly)

Mael carries Tenebris on his back as the group leave the main hall to the kitchen. On the way, they killed many knights that wish to harm to them and manage to make it to the kitchen. Within Mael, Eleanor, and Oren see their father/husband/grandfather on the ground wounded and bloody with 2 guards died beside him. "Ah! Pup, my love. Thank the Maker you are both safe. Agh!" His wounds begin getting worse. His family runs to his side as Carver and Mahariel check the door to make sure no one comes through. The young Cousland puts Tenebris down to make sure he is safe.

"You are all here. Where is Oriana?" He asks as they look down in grief. His grandson answers with tears "Mommy died. I realise death seeing all this destruction." The old man grasps his hand, calming him down. "Don't cry Oren. You are a Cousland, a hound that protects the innocent and punishes the guilty."

Duncan comes to the door with the other wardens saluting. "Lady Cousland, it is great you are safe. You as well Mael and Oren. You found the servant's exit, outside is safe but we must hurry."

"Wait! Duncan, old friend. Take my family and get far away from Highever."

"Father, no! You must come with us."

"Son I am dead weight. My wounds are infected at this point and you would carry me which you would be found and killed." Bryce states as his body has many wounds.

Duncan looks to his friend and decides a action. "Don't worry Bryce, I will help your family but there must be a recruit in the wardens. This event is tragic but it is nothing to the greater threat coming from the woods of Ostagar." Mael understands the message: The Darkspawn.

"I volunteer myself." The 2nd son declares for everyone to hear. Duncan nods and his parents are proud for his choice. "Then welcome to the Grey Wardens." Carver states as he pats him on the back.

They are all ready to leave but Eleanor looks at her husband for 30 years and comes to a decision. "Im not leaving."

"Mother what are you talking about?"

"My love is laying in a puddle of his blood! I refuse to leave him to die by himself." She looks at her son then her husband to lay with him. "I will stay and be with him. Our vows did say till death do us part." She says both seriously and jokingly. Mael is sad but understands her decision as he is scared that his fiancee is kidnap and he would do anything to be with her.

Carver: "I respected you growing up. You are a kind Terynra that protected this city."

Mahariel: "For a human, you have courage at least."

Sokka: "Take a few of these bastards with you."

Oren: "Grandmother, I'll miss you." He hugs her one last time.

"Take care, all of you. Mael make sure Oren is safe." Eleanor says to her son.

The Wardens and child leave through the exit with the young Cousland carrying Tenebris on his back. Outside the Howe army has breach the Cousland Castle and begin slaughtering the defenders. The Wardens are distraught at the carnage but they continue leaving the streets and make it to the nearby forest.

(Within the forest)

The Wardens are walking through the woods. They notice other figures coming, they prepare their weapons with Mael putting his nephew behind him. "Wait don't! It's us!" Shouts Denzel of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky with his subordinates except Dogedo. "Thank the maker you are safe." Sokka says grateful they survived. Deldry runs to Oren and hugs him which he connects as well.

"Where is the douchebag that beat me this morning?" Mahariel asks still piss at him for defeating him.

"Dogedo was killed by the demon we found. We believe he was summon by a blood mage in Howe's employ." Waillo explains to them though the Dalish seems happy at the ass that beat him up is now dead but he doesn't show it. Carver does smack him in the head because he can sense his smug attitude.

"Well at least you are safe." Duncan says happy but Mael looks at his nephew who is hanging on his leg. "Duncan, what should we do? Oren can't come with us because Grey Wardens aren't safe."

Duncan considers what to do as Mael is right, they can't take him with them to fight darkspawn. While it is possible to conscript him, the Warden-Commander doesn't want child soldiers but something is happening to the child- He is glowing. That is something Duncan has seen before:

"His magic is appearing." He states which surprises his uncle. "Wait he is a mage?"

"I heard that some magic users are late bloomers." Sir Deathpierce comments. This gives the captain a idea:

"Magic knights have apprentices to help them control their powers."

"Wait are you saying..." Duncan comments before...

"Yes we can recruit him and say he is a new knight and Howe can't attack us cause the king given the pleiades diplomatic immunity so he can't attack us." Denzel finishes but Tenebris who has awaken but is turning the opposite direction has a question.

"But hasn't Howe already commended treason, what doesn't he just attack the knights as well?"

Mael has a theory to this. "It is possibile he had help from a powerful ally as there is no way he would've attack if he knew he can get away with this. He is most likely going to give false information and say my family tried to commit treason to the king and queen. Also Tenebris are you alri-" He walks to him to touch him but he quickly shouts.

"DON'T!" His shout quickly causes Mael to step back. "Please just to touch me." He whispers as he wrap his face in bandages to hide it. The newest recruit is confuse but the others know what's happening. Sokka moves Mael away from him and tells him he explain later. Oren is whimpering which causes Mael to focus on him and goes to him which he puts him in a bear hug. "Please don't go uncle! I don't want to lose you too."

"Come on little one, I am not abandoning you. This is the only way for you to be safe. I will come back for you."

Tears come from little Oren and puts his picky up. "Promise Uncle Mael?" He puts his pinky out as well and it joins. "I promise little nephew." He guides him to Denzel.

"Oren better be safe or I will show you I am more then just a Teryn's son." He warns which the captain understands.

"I know what you feel. My brother may be the king of Liones but I still make sure he is okay whenever I visit. However the new problem is we may have to change his name so people won't take him." Mael thinks of a name to disguise his nephew but it seems Oren thought of one. "I know! I know! How about Arden?"

Deldry makes a comment standing beside the new knight. "That is a excellent name Or- I mean Arden." She says blushing a bit as he does as well. The knights and wardens say farewell to eachother with both continuing their missions: Wardens finding new recruits and knights trying to find a way to kill the demon. All of whom sadden of tonight's event but doesn't fall to despair.

* * *

_Omake- Tenebris fight against the galaxy_

_The dark one has been wondering for around a week in Sinnoh and has been searching for the Space and Time duo. A number of Team Galactic grunts have tried to rob him only to be beaten by him. Both the people and pokemon. "NO Zubat!" The bat pokemon falls to the ground thanks to Tenebris' Darmani form. Around them is fainted Croagunks, Golbats and Bronzors with injury minions on the ground. The sole grunt falls to the ground in fright and can only say "Who are you?" Not given him answer, Tenebris jumps and cannonballs straight to the man's stomach, knocking him out._

_Later, the man is in Sunyshore City, "**Seriously Link, Complete silence?"**_

_"Give me a break Majora, I thought that would scare them to stop doing crimes." He says as he looks at the map and continues looking for Palkia and Dialga. 'I think I know where I can find the space and time pokemon.'_

**"Oh what do you have in mind?"**

_'That team I kick the crap out of, have been researching our targets and should have the locations by now.' According to the locals, this crime group has a goal that involves recreating the galaxy in their image. **"Do you honestly believe they have the power to do that?"**_

_"The targets have the power to control space and time, so it is possible to change the galaxy maybe even create a new one." He replies to Majora as he walks to Mt. Coronet. "Stop right there!" Commander Saturn appears and throws a pokeball and out comes a Kadabra. A number of grunts throw their pokeballs to reveal Golbats._

_"This will be interesting. Time to turn these idiots into paintings." Is all Tenebris says as he puts on the Yuga mask. With that, a giant brush appears in his hands and points it at the enemy with a smile. "Hahaha! You ugly pieces of trash deserve no mercy!" _

_(Later)_

_After dealing with them, he uses the Tatl mask to turn to the tiny fairy to sneak into the mountain. He spots Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic, looking at a master ball. He spots a weird twinkle above him and decides to deal with it. "Come out, Honchkrow!" _

_A bird appears and looks at the twinkle. "Honchkrow, use sky attack!" It flys straight at Tenebris-Tatl unfortunately he doesn't react in time and gets hit which causes him to fall down. He puts on Odolwa and smashes his shield on Honchkrow's head, knocking him out. _

_The action surprises him. "Return Honchkrow! You don't use pokemon?" He asks as this opponent doesn't seem to be carrying any pokeballs. This odd person takes off his mask and puts on another. He turns into a skeleton and points his scimitar at him. "I don't use animals to beat my enemies. Give me that master ball, I know one of those legendary pokemon is in there."_

_"That is something I will never do. Come out Weavile!" Cyrus summons a weasel-like creature and orders it. "Weavile use ice punch." The pokemon's hand turns to ice and runs to Tenebris-Keeta as he takes out his twin scimitars to hit him, but his fist hits one of the swords and it breaks the blade. The skeleton summons 2 Stalchildren to go after the weasel which he punches one of them but he doesn't have time to hit the other Stalchild who tackles him to the ground as more stalchildren appear surround the pokemon as they dogpile him._

_"Looks like Weavile won't continue anymore." Tenebris mocks Cyrus which angers him.  
"Damnit return Weavile now come out Houndoom and Crobat!" A black dog and purple bat appears and growls at the mask man who switches his mask into Odolwa, turning into the jungle warrior._

_"Houndoom use fire blast! Crobat use super fang!' The dog spits fire which Tenebris dodges but the bat bites him but all he does is slam him while dancing. The dog tries to charge him but he slams his kite shield on its head which faints him._

_"Alright Cyrus, hand over that master ball and I won't beat the shit out of you." Tenebris warns him while Majora adds **'Something tells me he'll still beat him.'**_

_Cyrus isn't scared nor intimidated. He pulls out a master ball and throws it to the ground "Come forth Palkia! Destroy the enemy in front of you!" He declares as the space pokemon appears with a roar however Tenebris puts on the Fierce Deity mask, ready to fight this legendary pokemon._

* * *

**1 Bongo mask- Think of the Yiga mask and the appearence is the Yiga ninja outfit from Breath of the wild.**

**Next Ch- Inventor that breaks his Casteless chains, Neville Brosca**


	6. Casteless Inventor: Neville Brosca

_Carta- The Dwarven criminal organization, known for being the only group in Orzammar to employ Casteless: A class of dwarves that society sees as criminals or descendants of such criminals. They are identify by a branded tattoo of a chain and can only live in the poorest section of the city: Dust Town. The crimes of these criminals include smuggling lyrium and weapons with a racket in Dust Town on beggars and noble hunters. One of these gangsters is Neville Brosca, a Casteless man that has dreams of being part of the Smith Caste and inventing for a living._

* * *

(Dust Town, Orzammar)

"Please I'll pay just give me 3 days." A peddler begging to 2 Carta thugs demanding payment, both of them wearing Duster Leather armor. Neither of them are believing him. "Oh please you idiot! You said that a week ago. We ain't buying that anymore, the boss wants his payment now." The man threatens as he pulls a dagger but his partner holds him back.

"Leske wait. We can do this without giving the boss a corpse instead of money." He looks at the guy and holds out his hand. "Come on, just give us the money. You know what happens if you don't." The peddler looks down and pulls out a small bag of silvers from his pocket and hands it to the more reasonable man. "Thank you and have a nice day." The 2 leave the shopper to check on their boss Beraht who is inside Brosca family's house in the ghetto. "Can't believe he's inside your house Neville." His buddy whispers as they enter the house, which the casteless can't help but agree. Both of them are force to become part of the Carta as they both have no choice due to their caste. They have been part of the group for as long they can remember, force to endure abuse from their boss: Beraht.

"Well well you dumbasses finally show up." The Carta boss sneers at the duo. "Come on boss, we got the money like we said we would." Leske comments as he tosses the pouch to him which he catches.

"You better not of taking any from the pouch, I would know." Beraht said as he begins counting. "I promise sir, we took all money the peddler gave us." Neville tries to calm his boss.

Neville's sister Rica walks in after hearing her brother talk. "There you are Rica! You better have seduce that noble you are seeing." Beraht yells at her which causes her brother to defend her. "Boss please, I assure you that she will complete her task."

*SMACK* He is backsmack for his action. "You will speak when I talk to you trash. Speak Rica." The Carta boss demeans the Brosca siblings as he sees the Castless family as worthless like the other castes while he is part of the Smith caste.

"I have been talking to my noble. We will soon try for a child." Rica reports as Beraht grabs her by the jaw and examines her like livestock. Neville is about to defend his sister but Leske grabs him by the shoulder and shook his head. "You know the plan right?"

"Yes Beraht, once I am pregnant my family will join my husband's house. We will say you are a long distant uncle and you will live with us." Rica explains to her boss who smiles.

"That is right. I have own you for your entire lives and you will make sure I live the noble life. Understand?"

"Yes Ser." Rica weakly bows to him. He is about to leave but gives his 2 thugs orders first: "You both have a mission. Get it down today." He gives them a roll of paper, a vial of drugs and leaves the house. Their mission is to go to the Proving grounds and make sure a new warrior Everd wins a fight against veteran officer Mainer because he has a bet on this fight for Everd to win. They must drug Mainer to stagger him enough for the rookie to get a easy victory.

"I'll meet you at the Proving grounds, I need to talk to my family first." Neville said as Leske shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure but you better hurry. You know Beraht doesn't like waiting." He leaves for the siblings to hug eachother. "Are you okay sis? Did this noble hurt you any way?"

"Don't worry bro, he has been nice to me and gave me a expensive necklace." She shows him a necklace made of the most expansive diamonds in the kingdom. "This will help us live off better then we are now."

"Awesome sis. We may get enough money to pay for that project we've been working on."

"Uhhh who cares?! You little shits will always be trash like we always been!" Shouting is heard from another room. Their mother is awake and she sounds like she is drinking again. This was Neville que to leave and do his mission. "I'll see you later sis. Bye you old hag! Try to rest over your hangover!"

"Screw you both! My son is a gangster with delusions of going to the surface and flying while my daughter is whoring herself to a noble that will abandon her the second she gives birth to a bastard!" His mother shouts to herself as Neville leaves to complete this job.

(Later, Proving Grounds)

The gangster bribes his way into the back and spots his best friend Leske looking scared about something. "Leske what's wrong? Did you drug Mainer?"

"You need to come inside. It's Everd." He opens a door to a room of the rookie Everd, on the ground pass out surrounded by bottles of alcohol.

"He drank himself to a coma. I can't wake him up and trust me I tried. Hit him so many times he may get a kink out of this." Leske explains as Neville realizes the situation.

"Beraht will kill us if this moron no shows."

"Not only that, he may kill your family. You know he goes after families of those who screws with him." Leske said as Neville is scared for his family.

Neville- "Do you know any ideas to save this situation?"

Leske- "You could take his armor and pretend to be him."

Neville- "Casteless are not allowed in the Proving Grounds, we could be executed."

Leske- "You are the only one that uses the same weapons as this drunk: A sword and dagger. Either we die quickly from those noble assholes or Beraht will make it slower. Which one do you prefer?"

Face with no other option, Neville grabs his armor and luckily the fighter's helmet can conceal his identity.

"Wish me luck Leske."

"You better win. I don't want to die today."

(Proving Grounds Arena)

The master of the Dwarven games is standing on the balcony with a single human standing next to him.

"Greetings everyone and welcome to the Proving Grounds and this is a tournament in honor of the Grey Wardens! They are visiting for recruits and the winner of this competition is rewarded the chance to join the Wardens for glory and chance for riches. Please welcome the Warden Duncan!" The groundskeeper proclaims as the human bows to everyone as they cheer at this man as the keeper continues: "The final match will be the newest recruit of the Dwarven army Everd against a veteran against the dreaded Darkspawn Mainer!" Both are cheered by the crowd as the two are making it to the center.

While 'Everd' is in Dwarven armor and hiding his face with a helmet, Mainer is wearing the same armor but no helmet. The two are about to fight with 'Everd's' sword and dagger and Mainer's axe and shield until...

"WAIT!"

The match is stop by a woman walking in front of the groundskeeper and Duncan while a guard is walking beside her. Her red bushy hair and brown eyes show a furious look. "Dwarves of Orzammar, may I present you Sereda Aeducan. Princess of House Aeducan and second child to King Endrin!" The entire crowd is awed at the lady and kneels with the fighters having to as well.

"Greetings everyone. I am here to fight. Everd, you said that you can defeat any warrior in the kingdom from the Legion of the Dead to me. So I challenge you here and now!" She shouts as she glares at the disguise dwarf who is shock at this.

'Shit that's right! When Everd join the army, he would go around drunk to the common area and dust town yelling how he will be the greatest warrior and can beat princess Sereda. Damn moron!'

Sereda comes down with her royal armor and giant maul. Mainer bows to her and declares. "My lady, you deserve to honor your family name. I hereby surrender my position in this tournament and gladly give it to you."

"Thank you Mainer, you have fought alongside my brother and father against the darkspawn for years and so I will honor you in your place." She said as she raises her maul with the crowd cheering beside her. Neville doesn't know what to do, the bet was for Everd to beat Mainer. But he has only one plan: He is going to beat her in combat. The bet was technically for the rookie to win the tournament so maybe this could work. The two stare eachother down, neither giving up.

"Prepare yourself Mainer!" Sereda proclaims with proud. 'Everd' just nods as he doesn't want people to hear his voice. He readies his sword and dagger.

"The final battle of this Grey Warden Tournament is between Sereda of House Aeducan and Everd of House Bera. FIGHT!" The Proving Master declares which the 2 charge at eachother. The dwarven noble slams her maul to the ground, luckily Neville dodges and hits her with his dagger but it bounces off her armor. She grabs his neck but he hits her on the helmet with his sword which dazes her.

'Shit her armor has the strongest metal around! Does she hate Everd so much that she wanted him to suffer?' He thinks to himself as she grabs him by the neck again and headbutts him to the ground. She raises her weapon only to get kick on her crouch. She winces and drops her weapon. He takes this opportunity and tackles her to the ground, this results in boos but some cheers as well. He places his dagger to her neck. "Surrender princess or I'm going to crave you like a nug!"

"Where is your honor Everd?! Fight like a man!"

"I don't like fighting dirty but I will do it to win and survive. Now give up!" He shouts to the boos and jeers. Having no choice, she surrenders.

"The winner is Everd!" The Proving Master announces as some didn't like this dirty fighting but they still love the battle. "Even though I disapprove of your actions, you still beat me. Congratulations Everd. You will be a great Grey Warden." The princess praises and takes her hand out. Neville shakes her hand as a show of respect.

"Wait a damn minute!" A drunken man staggers into the battle grounds looking like he is going through a hangover. This unknown man angers the Proving master who sees this man as a trespasser. "Who dares enter this sacred grounds touch by the ancestors!"

"Wait I know him!" A guard looks at the man surprise. "That is Everd! Then who is the one that defeated the princess?"

"Who are you?! Remove your helmet!" The keeper commands as Neville tries to leave but Sereda is gripping his hand, holding him down as guards begin surronding them. "Better do or I'll break your hand." She says with a smile as she lets go his hand.

With no choice, he grabs the helmet and takes it off. Neville's face is shown and the second the spectators see the Casteless brand, they begin yelling and booing at the man for fighting.

"A damn Castless?!"

"The bastard! How dare he desecrate these grounds!"

"Kill him!"

The shouting is heard all around. Sereda looks shock but not disgust. This is the last face Neville sees before he is hit in the back of the head by a guard, knocking him out.

"What are you doing Groundskeeper? He won the tournament." Duncan asks confuse.

"Grey Warden Duncan, that scum is rejected by the Stone and does not deserve to step on these sacred grounds." Is all he says as he leaves while Duncan thinks to himself. 'I wonder if the others would like him as a new recruit. I should find him before he gets executed.'

(Carta Hideout)

"Hey Neville. You alright?"

"Uh.." He begins regaining conscious as his sight is daze. He starts to see and notices he is in a cell and his best friend Leske in another.

"Is this prison?"

"Sort of. I was taken when they saw me and thought we were partners. We were grab by the Carta who bribe the guards taken us to jail. Though this is better then the alternative." He says as they both know what would happen if they were taken to the king. Public torture and then execution. "As for where we are, this is definitely the Carta jailcells."

"That is right you pieces of shit." The voice is none other then Jarvia: The right-hand woman of Beraht and rumor lover. "You both cause Beraht to lose 100 sovereigns so you both are going to die."

Neville tries to get explain. "Jarvia wait. I had to disguise myself because Everd was black out drunk and couldn't fight. Take us to Beraht and we can explain."

"Ha! Yeah right face it, you are both going to die and your family is next." She announces smugly but that grin is gone for what Leske says next.

"You know the boss is making a run for it right?" He questions which confuses her. "What the hell are you talking about Leske?"

"Leske stop! Don't tell her!"

"No Neville if we are going to die then let's tell her about Beraht's new plan." He looks straight to the woman's face and explains. "The boss is going to leave the Carta and use the Brosca family to become a noble. He is going to abandon you Jarvia."

"You are lying!"

"He is going to be replace. The Carta have been talking and have made a new boss." This shocks Jarvia but tries to find a excuse to claim this as false. "And where did you hear this?"

"We were bodyguarding him a week ago for a meeting and he got drunk at his house. He started yelling about how there is a scheme to make someone else as boss and there was a vote at his house. They decided that he was a shitty leader and decided to have a new boss in Orzammar and that person is going to be here soon. That is why he is trying to make Rica get knock up by a noble, so he can lie and say he is her uncle and live it up." Leske said as the dwarven woman is shock that her lover didn't say anything about this and that he is going to abandon her to live the high life.

"No. No! If what you are saying is true than i'm going to kill him!" She marches out of the room to confront Beraht.

"Leske why did you tell?" Neville questions as his friend grins. "They will be at eachothers throats and that will give us enough time to escape." He says as he pulls out a lockpick begins fiddling the lock. "By the way, don't tell where I hid this."

"Gross." Neville comments as the lock is pick and his friend opens it. "Now for yours."

With them both free, they grab their gear from a chest in the room and runs to go after Beraht, as he though he will distracted by Jarvia. He can still order some thugs to kill Rica and their mother out of anger. If he dies then the Carta will have to wait for the new boss to give any orders. The duo runs to through the hideout and taking out any thugs coming at them. They make it to the main room where Beraht hangs out and they can hear their former boss and Jarvia fighting.

"What the hell Beraht! You are going to run away from the Carta!?"

"Oh please, why are you surprise? I am not a Castless and can leave whenever I want. This was just a way to change my Merchant class into a noble." He explains with no shame. "Now that Brosca family is more trouble then they are worth so you will kill them. That bastard can be the boss until I find a way to live a rich life."

"No."

"WHAT?! Who do you think you are Castless scum?!" The soon to be former Carta leader yells as he never likes it when someone refuses his orders.

"Someone that doesn't care about you anymore." She explains as the prisoners run into the room with their weapons out. "Looks like you both escape. You can kill this worthless nug humper for all I care." She says as she walks out and leaves them behind.

"You little bitch! Get back here and kill these fuckers!" Beraht shouts as he can't believe that Castless are refusing someone who is in a superior social system.

"You are just a magget crawling out of shit. Face it Beraht, you are nothing." Neville says to his former boss.

"Damnit! I refuse to be talk to by people that are rejected by the stone!" He shouts as he picks up his giant axe. Runs to them and grabs Leske face but Neville stabs him on the shoulder. He drops the Casteless as he raises his axe and slams it though Neville dodges and stabs his hand which he drops his axe. Leske grabs his head and silts his throat.

Finally putting an end of the guy that abuse them for most of their lives. They can't help but be happy but now they know they have to leave the city and quick. They go through the hideout's secret exit and enter Beraht's shop. They close the secret exit and leave the abandon store.

"Stop right there!" An entire army of guards surround the duo as the prepare to fight their way out. "You Casteless scum think you can escape?! Men atta-" The captain of the guard is about to order a attack until a single man rush to the center.

"Hold it."

"What are you doing Grey Wardens? We are taking care of these Casteless scum."

"That man is my new recruit." He explains to the captain who is shock. "You mean..."

"Yes I invoke the Right for Conscription on Neville Brosca." The guards can't believe that the famous Grey Wardens want a Casteless.

"Very well take him far from and we will pray to the stone that he never comes back." He declares as Neville's sister runs by.

They run to eachother and hug together. "Rica! Thank the stone you are safe."

"You too Neville. I knew you would escape this place."

"That noble better treat you right or I will come back no matter what."

"He treats me right no matter what and Im sure everything will be alright here for our family."

The former Carta thug whispers to his sister. "Listen sis I want you to keep the blueprints safe. Give it to someone you can trust to make."

"Don't worry bro, I know someone who can take the plans to the surface and he can complete the project." She whispers back as they hug one last time. He walks to his friend Leske who doesn't seem angry about it. "Look Leske, sorry about this but this is my chance to get out of here."

"Don't worry about it. This is not the first time I've escape jail. When you come back I will be the boss of the Carta and you will be the Warden-Commander." They fist pump as the guards take Leske to jail and Neville waves to his friend and family as he leaves with Duncan to join the Wardens.

"We are going to the Deep Roads. Your new comrades are there clearing a section of the road. By the way, what is your name Proving Grounds Champion?"

I am Neville Brosca, please to meet you Duncan." He said as they leave Orzammar and go to the Deep Roads.

(Carta Hideout)

Jarvia stares down at Beraht's corpse happy that he is died. She spits at him as the guards grab it to throw it away. "May the Stone reject you. You basterd."

"So that was my predecessor. Must of been shitty." Behind her is a middle age Dwarven man with armor that looks to be mostly bones. A burn mark in the form of a hand is shown but is hidden through a white beard.

"Yeah he was, you must be the new boss." Jarvia said to her new superior.

"Yep, I'm Ratbag. Please to meet you." He says as he shakes her hand then moves. "Alright! Now that is over we can get to business."

By his side is 2 humans that Jarvia can tell has killed more then she has.

"These 2 are my captains and trust me, they can skin you faster then you can blink." He praises the duo who while the redhead woman is loving it, the man conducting lightning doesn't seem to care.

"So what is your orders?" Jarvia asks. She doesn't like leading and prefers following orders.

He begins thinking of new plans. "Well first we need to freshen up this place. It is dreary let me tell you. Um, second some traps may be needed to protect this fort. Oh! We need to free that Leske guy. We need everyone we need for what I got plan. Also call me Warchief Ratbag." He mumbles more ideas that get weirder and weirder.

* * *

_Omake- The Dark One's fight against Palkia_

_The giant space pokemon is standing in the way of his trainer, Cyrus, who wishes to use the pokemon to create a new galaxy of his design. Tenebris is the only one in the way of this ambition. Transforming into Fierce Deity form, he strikes Palkia with his sword but he can't hit it as the space pokemon is creating spaces that block his attacks._

_'**Shit Link! That space wall is blocking your attacks! Try attacking Cyrus, without a trainer a capture pokemon is docile and won't attack!'** Majora suggests which Tenebris has no other plan so agrees. He rushes at the duo yet the Team Galactic leader doesn't give him a chance. _

_"Palkia, use Hydro Pump!" It roars and sends pressurize water but Tenebris jumps over the water and slashes the air creating wind that is heading straight to Cyrus._

_"Block the attack with Surf!" A tidal wave appears and not only blocks the attack, it hits the dark one and slams him into the wall. _

_"Agh! Damnit!" He yells out as his back is hit. He gets up and focuses. He senses the space orbs around him and begins dodging them. He sees Palkia's fist glowing and tries to strike him but he readys his golden sword and breathes._

_'Calm down Tenebris, don't panic. With Fierce Deity you can defeat them.' He composes himself and swings his sword with his might._

_(Near Mt. Coronet)_

_ A few meters away from the mountain, a dragon is flying to it and on it is the pokemon dragon champion, Cynthia. "Okay Togekiss, once we get close, land on the entrance. We will capture Cyrus togeth-" She doesn't finish cause she is shock once she makes it. For the mountain itself looks to be cut clean horizontally and Palkia is cut in half. "Togekiss, land down on the pokemon corpse."_

_"Togekiss!"_

_Landing on the ground, Cynthia steps down and returns her pokemon to her pokeball. She walks to this unknown mask man and the pokemon criminal Cyrus as the latter is slam to the ground and a knife is put to his neck. "Don't move or your neck is slit." He commands to the Team Galactic leader as he looks at the woman that is walking to them. "I am Tenebris. I was sent to deal with this man and the 2 pokemon he is summoning. You can see what happen to Palkia and I was about to interrogate him where is Dialga." _

_ "How can you kill Palkia? He was the space pokemon!" Cyrus can not believe it. Palkia was one of the strongest pokemon in the region and the only ones who can compete with him is Dialga and Giratina._

_"Talk! Where is Dialga?!" Cynthia demands as though she is shock of Palkia's death, the space pokemon is a dangerous threat that must be stop._

_"I am not afraid of you two. Soon Dialga will complete it's mission." Cyrus said with no fear._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Tenebris questions as he digs his dagger to his throat. The world around them begins to bright and darken as the sun and moon are moving at rapid speed. "What the hell is going on?!"_

_Cyrus smiles and explains the situation. "Dialga is accelerating time. Soon the world will be destroy and the space pokemon will take me away and my new world will be created. I will hold you both until the world decays to nothingness." Though he is slam to the ground he throws 3 pokeballs and summons a trio of pokemon._

_"Internape, Torterra, Empoleon! Destroy both of them!" A giant monkey, turtle, and penguin appear and charge at Tenebris and Cynthia. The fire monkey tries to punch the pokemon master but luckily using the Yiga mask to jump and tackle her, saving her. This is the opportunity for the giant turtle to grab Cyrus and put him on top of his shell and runs away. _

_"Thank you. We need to work together to defeat these pokemon and then Dialga or we can wait for the world to decay into nothingness." Cynthia convinces him as she throws her pokeball to summon Garchomp._

_"Damnit your right. Alright lets take out these zoo animals!" Tenebris-Bongo pulls out his eightfold sword and charges with the dragon pokemon beside him._

* * *

**Next time- Warrior Princess Sereda Aeducan**

**Author's note- Ratbag (Shadow of War) As for appearence, think of a dwarf with Ratbag's armor and personality.**


	7. Warrior Princess: Sereda Aeducan

**I don't own any media**

* * *

_Orzammar- A kingdom which is solely the home of the Dwarven people. The race is a strong people for they are have been fighting the Darkspawn for centuries at the cost of many Thaigs. They may be short in height but they are big on strength and resolve. Long ago the Dwarven Kingdom use to control the underground grounds and had many cities known as Thaigs. However they were overrun and slaughter leaving Orzammar and Kal-Sharok as the only underground settlements._

* * *

Within the Proving Grounds, the 2nd child of the king is Sereda Aeducan healing from her fight against the unnamed Castless and her friend/bodyguard Gorim is beside her. "The Casteless defeated you in single combat. I can't believe it."

"I can't believe they are going to kill him." Is all she said as she removes her helmet to reveal bushy brown hair.

"Milady you are not sadden of your defeat?" Gorim asks. Though he wasn't against Casteless, he thought maybe she would be angry at her lose.

"No, he may have beaten me unfairly but it was still fun fighting him." Sereda explains, she was always known around the kingdom as the warrior of the Aeducan family.

"Very well my lady. We must hurry back to the Royal Palace." Gorim says and she agrees. Her father the king, are announcing soon that she will lead her first campaign against the Darkspawn.

On the way, the duo spots 2 people that they know. Sereda's brothers Trian and Bhelen. "Oh hey brothers! How are you this find day?"

"Sereda! It is great to see you again." Bhelen exclaims, happy to see her.

"Sister, you lost to a Casteless. You brought shame to the Aeducan name." Trian states which make her angry.

"Hey brother! I'll have you know that he beat me in a sanction fight. So it was legal."

"She is right Trian." Bhelen sides with her but the eldest just glares at them. "We are House Aeducan, we are the pinnacle of Dwarven and so we must uphold ourselves above the common rabble."

This causes Sereda to sigh. She doesn't get along with her older brother Trian as he thinks the family and by extension him is superior to everyone in Orzammar. Meanwhile she was the type to hang out at taverns and have fun with her people regardless of caste. As for her younger brother Bhelen, he was someone that had great ideas, reforms for the kingdom and would've been a good king but had a hard time getting any of them since not many people pay attention to the 3rd child but she was never them and treats him well like a sibling should. She can always remember him running to her bedroom when they were little, scared of bad dreams or Darkspawn and sleeping over.

"Well come on you two. Father wants to talk about the big day tomorrow right?" She rushes off with Gorim behind her. As they enter the Royal Palace, they bump into someone and which causes her to fall down. A couple of papers fall down as a result. "Milady are you alright?"

"It is okay Gorim, how about you?" She reassures her friend and then this stranger who is a female Casteless. When she sees the person that she bump, she starts freaking out.

"Oh Stone! Please Princess I am sorry with all my might!" She yells scared for her life that she assaulted a royal, which can end with here dying.

"Hey, I'm not some asshole that is going to kill you. Let me help you clean up." Sereda reassures her as she gets down and begins picking them up while Gorim assists as well.

"Princess, Ser, you don't have to do this. I can clean up my own mess." She explains but Sereda looks at a certain piece of paper and notices it looks like blueprints.

"Wow! Is this a project of your?" She asks amaze at this but the Casteless is freaking out that she is looking at it.

"Yes Princess, It is my family's greatest project."

"You don't mind if I can have a copy?" She asks to her.

"Of course milady." She gives her a copy and leaves.

"Milady, should we have ask her what her name is?" Gorim asks which Sereda widens her eyes. "You are right! Damn, I think she has been here before. She is usually with Bhelen, maybe a possible suitor. Come on lets go, here hold this. We may help her with this another day." She exclaims as she gives him the blueprint copy. However she spots Bhelen and sees him talking with the Casteless and pecking cheek which seems to calm her down. He then says something to her which she nods and walks away. He spots his sister and talks to her again.

"Good to see you again sister. I see you meet Rica."

"Milord." Gorim bows to Bhelen but Sereda just laughs. "Come on Gorim, you have known us since we were little tykes."

She puts her arm around her brother and gives him a joyful smirk. "But enough about us, let's talk about this couple thing you got with this Rica."

"We meet a year ago and we have to talk and been on dates. I don't care about her Casteless state and I plan to have her and her family move in the palace."

"That is great Bhelen! I knew you can do it." Sereda congratulates him but he looks at her with a serious look.

"I came to talk to you about Trian, he has been telling me that he wants to get rid of you." Bhelen said which causes Sereda to widen her eyes and he continues.

"He seems to be jealous that you are seen as a better choice to be queen then him as king."

"Hm, being queen was never something I wanted to be because I wanted to be a general or join the Legion of the Dead. So I don't care. Anyway lets go meet our father." She walks away from her brother.

They walk to the throne room and spot King Aeducan, her father giving the Dwarven generals orders for tomorrow.

"Ah Sereda! Good to see you my child." He spots his daughter and walks to her. "My child this is your first campaign against the dreaded Darkspawn. Are you prepare to reclaim the Aeducan Thaig?"

"Heheh watch and be amaze father. For now let's party!" Is all she said as she runs to the party and grabs a beer and chugs it to the cheers of the soldiers.

The next day, the battle has commence with the Dwarven army attacking the Darkspawn horde and pushing them out of the Deep Roads and securing the Aeducan Thaig. However they seem to be counter attacking but Sereda is leading the troops with her slamming her warhammer into a Hurlock's face while Gorim is protecting her from a Genlock sneak attack by stabbing his sword into one that was behind her. The Darkspawn within the thaig have been taking out.

"Milady we have gotten reports that the Aeducan Shield have been shown deeper into the thaig however it is behind a large Darkspawn force so we don't know what to do." A messenger tells her which causes her to smile. It was said the shield was lost centuries ago and if she retakes it then she could have glory.

"Let's go boys!" She shouts and tells another commander to take command and she goes deeper with Gorim, a scout, and Frandlin Ivo by her side. They walk and see multiply Darkspawn attacking a unknown elf. He shouts something that confuses her. "Come out Weavile!"

He throws a ball and something comes out. It is a creature that looks like a weasel but it is bipedal. "Weavile, use Ice beam!" It yells out and a beam hits 2 hurlocks causing them to freeze in place. However a hurlock is about to attack him but he steps back and puts on a mask. He transform into a small round creature. "Meta Knight form. Now use shadow claws!"

Weavile and the unknown man hits with his claws and sword taking it out. Meanwhile Sereda smashes a genlock head off and the stragglers are taking out by her teammates. He removes the mask to reveal a dark blue hooded cloak hiding his body and his face seems to be bandage to the point you can't see it. "Woah a elf. What are you doing here?" Sereda asks confuse as other races usually don't come to the Deep Roads.

"You must be Princess Sereda. A pleasure, I am Tenebris a Grey Warden and this is Weavile." The cloak man announces which shocks everyone.

"I thought you Wardens left awhile ago to the surface." Frandlin comments but he just shakes his head.

"We saw a large war party of Darkspawn a few miles from Orzammar so we will stay in these roads for a week to get rid of them." Tenebris explains to them while Gorim looks at the weasel.

"Is this that magic I heard about?" He questions the strange creature.

"Let's just say I am a animal lover and collector. Return Weavile." Is all he says as he uses a ball and a beam hits the creature and goes in. "Anyway I secure this thaig and the only thing left is a shield and it look Dwarven."

"The Aeducan shield." Gorim exclaims while the dark one nods. "Look I have to go. The rest of the Wardens and Legion of the Dead are dealing with vanguards and need assistance. Farewell Princess, you could be a great Warden."

With that, he leaves leaving only the 4 who go to the building and finds the shield. "This is it! Come on everyone lets get out of here."

They leave the Thaig and on the way to the exit, they find a number of corpses and one of them is a shock: Trian, her brother with his throat silt. She runs to his body and kneels down, getting more anger. "Who did this!? I'll kill them!" She shouts with no mercy. This shocks Gorim as even though Sereda likes a fight, she barely get angry and has never seen her rage. That was when Pyral Harrowmont, the king's right hand man, and a number of soldiers appear.

"Sereda what happen to Trian?" Lord Harrowmont demands and before she can answer the scout comes forward and kneels.

"My lord, she order us to attack Trian and his men. It was horrible."

"What?!" Gorim yells as he is shock. "We found the prince in this state."

"He is lying my lord. we were force to kill him." Frandlin explains which closes the case. A noble's word is worth more the Princess's bodyguard. He tries to walk to his lady but he is grab by the guards. She is shellshock and doesn't care for her surroundings. That was until she hears snickering and sees the scout and Frandlin seeming to be happy that the prince is dead and princess is being framed. Her sight goes blood red the second he hears the smug laughter and blacksout.

(Later, at a Dwarven Prison)

Sereda awaken from her unconscious state and notices she is in a cell. She tries to remember how she got like this but can't as she hears footsteps. "Gorim!"

Her bodyguard and friend appears though he looks relieve she is alright, he is sadden of the news he has to tell her.

"Sereda, thank the stone you are alright."

"What happen? I can't remember. Is Trian really dead?"

"I am afraid that is correct. He died and I believe Bhelen is responsible because he wanted a death penalty on you."

"Gorim, what happen to me?"

"When you saw Frandlin and the scout laughing about Train's death, he went into a Berserker's rage and kill them with your bare hands. It took five guards to stop you and you killed one of them by smashing him with his helmet."

This shocks Sereda at this. "So what is going to happen to me and you?"

"You are to be exile to the Deep Roads where you will die fighting Darkspawn. I am to be exile to the surface where I plan to go to Denerim and make my life there." He explains then he whispers to her. "The Grey Wardens are still at the Deep Roads and you can join them and I still have those plans so I can complete it by the time you get there."

"That maybe the only way to survive that hell." She said as she looks at her best friend. "Gorim, I may have been a pain to deal with but just know I cared for you."

"Thank you milady, I know you will survive." Gorim says as he leave to go to the surface. Later she is brought to Lord Harrowmont who is going to commence the sentence.

"Hey old man, guess this is it huh." It was not a question more of a statement.

"Sereda please look into my eyes a swear to me you did not kill your brother." Harrowmont pleads to the disgrace princess and she does just that.

"I swear to my ancestors I found Trian like that state. I killed Frandlin and those people because they were laughing at my brother."

"I believe you princess. Before you are sent to the deep roads, you should know your father is bed ridden from the shock of losing two of his children and Bhelen is now calling himself the sole heir to the throne. I am sorry for this, I pray to the stone that you somehow survive." This shocks the former princess as she is escorted to outside of the kingdom.

"We are here for the sentence of Sereda Aeducan. You are to be exile to the Deep Roads where you will die fighting. Your name will be stricken from your family line and forgotten from history. Do you have any final words?"

"Ask Bhelen this: Do you remember the oath we made when we were children?" Is all she said as she is giving a maul and begins walking away. But the lord walks to him.

"Then may the Stone hold you when you fall." He whispers to her. "There is a chest farther down with armor that your father wanted to give to you. Good luck."

She walks around the road, looking for the chest but she looks at a cliff and spots the Grey Wardens Duncan and Mahariel fighting hurlocks with the senior warden striking with his sword and dagger the darkspawn while the recruit cleaving a alpha in two. She shouts to get their attention but they can't hear. "Wardens! Can you hear me?!"

They look around and Duncan sees her but he is yelling something at her. "Look behind you!"

She does and sees a Darkspawn about to grab her. She hits it with her warhammer but it blocks with its own. That was when Sereda realize who what it is: A Genlock Forge Master with its hammer. She tries to hit it again but the forge master grabs the hammer and throws it over the cliff into the lava below. She doesn't get scared and tackles the darkspawn to the ground. She can hear one of the Wardens assuring her. "We coming to help you! Duncan we got to get down there."

She punches it in the face and spots the chest but the Forge Master grabs her head and slams her to the ground while distracted. The Forge Master gets up to raise it's hammer to bash her chest but it is hit by a potion that dissolves its skin. This gives Sereda the chance to grab the Forge Master's hammer and hit it square in the face. She looks and sees three Wardens while one of them is holding the chest.

"Hey there, I'm Carver and this is Duncan and Mahariel. Looks like you were trying to grab this." Carver greets her as he gives the chest. She opens it and she can't help but smile at the armor inside. The Legion of the Dead armor: The group that has been Sereda's childhood heroes. 'Thank you Father, I promise you I will wear this with pride.'

"Why are you here miss?" Duncan asks curious.

"My name is Sereda Aeducan and I was exile from Orzammar." She explains which causes Duncan to raise his eyebrows.

"I know you. Tenebris told me about you and how your brother killed your other sibling."

"Wait how does he know?"

"You need to talk to him. If you want, you can join us."

She nods as they walk away to meet with the others.

(Aeducan Royal Palace)

Bhelen can't help but be proud of himself, his brother is dead and sister is exile making him the sole heir of the throne. Once he is king he can change the kingdom for the better.

"My lord." A loyal guard to him comes with a message. "Sereda has been sent to the Deep Roads and her last words where to you."

"Oh and what did she said?" Bhelen will not be surprise what said. No doubt a declaration of revenge or call him a kinslayer.

"She said do you remember the oath we made when we were children?" Bhelen thinks what she means until...

(Flashback)

Bhelen remembers as a child, crying with a bruise on his cheek. Sereda found him in his room nursing his wound. "Bhelen who did this?"

"Trian did this. I told him I want to be the king when I grow up. He punch me saying I will never be king."

"Don't listen to him, I know you can be a great monarch."

"But how? I am only the 3rd child and people like you better."

"Heh I never want to be a queen. Too boring. How about this, I will gladly step down if something happens to Trian and give you the throne on one condition."

"And what's that sister?"

"Never lose yourself to power. Help the people and never just yourself understand?" Sereda takes her pinky out and he does as well with a promise he breaks later on.

"I promise and I'll even let you lead the army and Legion of the Dead to wipe out the Darkspawn."

"Ha! Now that would be fun."

(Flashback Over)

Bhelen looks down and orders the guard to leave the room. He sits down on the fireplace with a drink on his head. He begins tearing down as he thinks to himself. 'Sister what have I done? I betray you and broke our oath.'

(Carta Hidden Base)

"Droy... Jet..."

Levy is down on the ground injured with her partners died beside her. She can't believe what happen. The team was attack by the Carta when they enter the kingdom and she looks to see the boss looking at her. "Hah! As you can see, you can't beat this crew. The Carta (Mostly me) is the greatest criminals in history! Soon we will control all of Thedas with-"

"Boss." One of the captains interrupts Ratbag who snaps out of his speech.

"Oh thank you Laxus I lost myself there." Levy can't believe the name what he said. The grandson of Makarov who was kick out of Fairy Tail for trying to takeover.

"L-laxus why are you doing this?" She questions while in pain. He seems to look apathetic but there is a hint of guilt. "When the old man kick me out, I needed a job and this fool ("Hey!") gave me one."

"Take her to the cells, we'll deal with her later." Ratbag orders while the other captain uses her red hair to take her away.

"Yes Boss-sama."

"Thank you Flare."

(Campsite in the Deep Roads)

The Wardens are sitting around the fire with Sereda meeting everyone and Tenebris is explaining what happen to Trian. "I chase some Alphas and took them out. While I was hiding to bandage my stomach from a axe wound, I saw Bhelen and his guards ambushing Trian and killing him."

Sereda looks down at the truth: Bhelen killed their brother and frame her. She looks around and see many looks of sympathy. "I have no where to go so I wish to join the Wardens."

"Welcome to the Grey Wardens Sereda Aeducan, we welcome you." Duncan tells her with the former princess happy. She looks at her Legion of the Dead armor and then her weapon: Forge-master's hammer. She swears to herself to one day return to Orzammar and deal with her brother.

Meanwhile, Tenebris taps Duncan on the shoulder and says they need to talk privately. They walk away from the campsite and away from the others. "What's wrong Tenebris?"

"When I chase those Darkspawn, I notice one of them was giving orders."

"What is the problem? Darkspawn do communicate to eachother."

"It was speaking english Duncan." The announcement shocks the senior warden.

* * *

_Omake- Dark One's fight against the starters. A new tool for Tenebris_

_The 2 pokemon have begun their assault with Infernape kicking Garchomp while Empoleon turn his flipper into steel and tries to hit Tenebris who dodges it. "Tenebris catch!" Cynthia yells as she throws a pokeball which he catches. "That is a pokemon that will help you!"_

_"Thanks Cynthia, come on out!" With a shout, he throws the pokeball to reveal Greninja: A water frog in the form of a ninja. Tenebris-Bongo and Greninja runs against the penguin pokemon and runs around it. It is unable to see either of them due to their speed as Tenebris throws his ninja stars while Greninja spits water in the shape of ninja stars, hitting Empoleon from all sides. Meanwhile Garchomp is wrestling Infernape, trying to slam eachother to the ground. The dragon uses chomp and rips off the monkey's head off as Empoleon falls to the with shurikens all over his body._

_"Nice job Tenebris! Tell you what, you can keep Greninja." Cynthia congrats him._

_"That turtle ran away with Cyrus to go after Dialga." Tenebris looks to the direction Cyrus ran away. _

_"We should go after them."_

_"You are right Cynthia but I should catch some pokemon to take on the time pokemon."  
_

_"Very well, I will go after them while you catch some pokemon. Here." She hands him 5 pokeballs._

_"Good luck Cynthia." Is all he said as they separate and go their own ways. _

* * *

**Next Time- The mage duo part 1: Tom Amell, The lover of Wealth and Women.**

**Sneak peak- "Getting ready you fucker! Nothing can beat me! Not you, demons, or the other mages!"**


	8. Fabulous Lucrosian: Tom Amell

**The Circle of Magi- Within the society of mages, each mage of the circle eventually joins a group called Fraternities:**

**Aequitarians- The most popular faction. They are moderates and believe they should help people with their own code and ideals.**

**Isolationists- A group of mages that wish to separate from the Chantry and civilization itself. To both be alone and practice magic freely, by themselves.**

**Libertarians- Desire a autonomous and self governing country with independence from the Chantry.**

**Loyalists- Loyal to the chantry and religious to The Maker.**

**Lucrosians- Smaller compare to the others, they want wealth and power above else. One of these future members is a Amell with a similar love for fashion and money as well.**

* * *

(The Circle)

The Harrowing, A process where a young apprentice mage goes through to advance rank within the Circle. One of these mages is Tom Amell, a man being escorted to the chamber with a odd sense of fashion. Purple dress shirt and white baggy pants with a green semi-button vest and green shoes.**(1)** He even has earrings in the shape of sovereigns with his orange hair slick back and caterpillar moustache. He makes it to the Harrowing Chamber and meets the Knight-Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving who will watch the test while a young templar named Cullen will be the one to slay Tom if he failed.

"Greetings young Amell, are you ready for the harrowing?" The elder mage asks the youngster who has a arrogant grin. "It will be simple as pie First Enchanter. I will complete any task you give me."

"Many mages said the same thing only to be given a coffin at the end." The Templar states to him but is not afraid at all. Irving then explains that the test involves drinking lyrium and entering the Fade to kill a demon. Tom prepares as he drinks the liquid and falls unconscious.

(The Fade)

He dreams, seeing the Fade. He looks around and sees mist as he walks around. He tries to find the demon but he sees a weird bear sleeping on the ground. "Hey! Walk up and tell me where is the demon?!" He yells to the bear as it wakes up.

"What do you want human? Can't you see I am sleeping?" It asks as Tom is not surprise he is talking because he atleast knows The Fade is the home of spirits and demons. "Look just tell me where is it the demon and I'll let you sleep."

"You disturb my sleep. You must die." The Sloth Demon mutters as he charges at him however though Tom has never been the best mage, he is adept in Arcane and Entropy magic. He summons a Arcane bolt that hits the bear but he doesn't relent. "Shit!"

It charges at the human as he tries to bite his face off but luckily he rolls out of the way. 'Crap this is bad. I was never that good in the other schools of magic. Hell the only thing I was good at is talking my way to success and it's clear this bastard wants me dead.'

It is about to charge again but it seems to be levitating. He looks behind the bear and sees a woman with horns on her head and a mark on her forehead. Just by her appearance, Tom can tell this is no regular demon as most are disgusting beings but she is beautiful with a aura of danger. She waves her hand and the Sloth Demon is sent flying far away from here. She looks at him in interest. "My my who are you human?"

"The names Tom Amell sweetheart. And you?" He hits on her as he has been known in the Tower for flirting and even bedding a number of women. She doesn't look annoyed at the flirting, more amuse then anything.

"Seilah, Goddess of the Chill Moon." Is all she said as she walks away with Tom following her. "Hey so have you seen a fucking demon around here?"

"You are one of those mages for your Harrowing correct?"

"You would be right. I need to find a fucking powerful demon and kill it and that bear wasn't it."

She looks at him curious. "And why don't you try to strike me down?"

"Oh I know you are to tough for me. Plus I don't want to fight a beautiful goddess." He answers to her.

"That is a good a choice human. If you attack me then I will make sure your ending is a bloody one." Seilah threatens but Tom doesn't look scared at all. "Now if you are looking for a powerful demon, then I know just the one."

"Really where?"

The demon explains. "This Rage Demon has been harassing me for awhile and I want him gone. The only reason I won't do it myself is because he runs away when I go after him."

They walk together, talking with eachother. "So you have come for your harrowing."

"That's right Seilah. Here to show everyone what I can do."

She thinks of this human and came with a idea. "I can help you kill him in exchange for something."

"What do you want?"

"I desire to leave The Fade and the only way is for me to possess you."

Tom is smiling at her idea but is scared a little. "As much as I like to be inside you, those Templars bitches will kill us the second the know the possession."

"It is simple, the possession can be hidden because you and I can coexist in the same body. A usual demon possession involves the spirit taking the body by force." She explains as they make it the lair of the Rage Demon. It is a slime on fire and it looks at Seilah with a furious look. "So you have a human to fight your battles bitch."

"You are one to talk fool. You run away whenever we fight. Deal with him Tom."

"Okay first off: Don't order me. Second: Get ready demon for a ass whooping." He walks to it as it lits the area creating a ring of fire. He uses entropy to absorb the life force of the demon but it grabs him by the throat but he uses disorient to daze the demon. Having a chance, he uses a paralyze spell to hold it down and yells his new friend. "Seilah nows your chance!"

With no way to escape, the Rage Demon yells as Seilah stabs it with her bare hands. It fazes away with the duo victorious. "Excellant Tom, you wlll awaken soon to the waking world. Something tells me this is a prologue to a beautiful relationship."

(The Circle Tower)

"Please wake up Tom! I believe in you!" A female voice is heard.

Tom begins awakening from his slumber and notices he is on a bed. "Tom! Thank the Maker you wake up." On his side is Jowan, his childhood friend and Akko, one of his girlfriends. "Hey baby." He said as they begin making out. He can remember meeting her, the same day it was his first time on the Circle Tower.

(Flashback Tom and Akko's age: 10)

"Class, this is Tom Amell. He will be joining as of today." A teacher says to the class. "Tom why don't you introduce yourself and find a seat?"

"I am Tom Amell peasants! You better listen to me and my money!" He says with a smug look and walks to a seat. He walks to one with a pretty girl but the only desk beside her is occupy by another. "I want this desk. Hey give me your desk!"

The other kid is shock by his demand. "Wha- no!"

"I said give me your desk!"

"I'm not giving you my desk." He defends himself but then Tom slams 10 silver pieces on the seat. "I mean of course sir."

"Damn right, don't you ever disobey me again." The student gets out and so Tom sits down with Akko being excited at meeting the new guy.

"Hey Im Akko nice to meet you!"

"The names Tom baby, tell me about you."

After that they became a couple and she even introduce her friends Sucy and Lotte who became infatuated as well. He walks with a few groupies and spot someone getting hit by other mages. "That's right! Now give us the money you owe us!"

"P-please, just give me a week." He mutters but they don't believe him. One of them is about to punch him but Tom grabs his arm and knees him in the groin. "What? Who in Andraste's ass are you!?"

"Beat it now." Is all he said as the grabs his down friend and runs away.

"Hey who are you?" The Amell ask the bullied fellow kid.

"I-im Jowan."

"Heh, maybe this will be a nice friendship."

(Flashback end)

"Tom I need to tell you somthing." Jowan said as he is force to watch the makeout because he has to tell him something. They stop the makeout session and so Tom asks what is it. "First Enchanter wants to speak with you at his office."

"Aw come on! I want to be with one of my girls!" Tom complains with Akko holding his hand. "It's okay Tom, we can hang out tomorrow."

"Uh! Fine!" With that he kisses her on the cheek and is about to leave until Jowan grabs his shoulder.

"Wait Tom. Can you meet me at the chantry after your meeting?"

"Okay first off, don't touch my clothes like that. It's worth more then any book in the library. Second sure I got nothing better to do." He leaves to meet with Irving. Meanwhile Irving is meetng with the Grey Wardens. Only Duncan and Sereda were left as the others went back to the docks to prepare to leave to Ostagar. She reads a few books and has been fascinated with them while Duncan is talking about potential recruits. "Irving, Tell me about any mages that you can think of."

The Enchanter thinks of the mages and two comes to mind. "Tom has the best potential out of any in the tower. Though he is only knows Entropy, I know he can accomplish many feats. The problem itself is his arrogance and I believe that he has swindle other mages and templars." At that time, Tom enters the office. "Ah! Speak of the devil as they say. Tom could you escort Duncan and Sereda to their rooms."

"Yeah fuck no. Get Bach to do that." Is all he says as he leaves. Sereda just says sarcastically: "Oh yeah, he is a ball of potential."

(Later)

After that Tom walks to the Chantry to meet his friend. In the middle of it is Jowan and a Chantry sister. "Okay what do you want Jowan and whose this?"

"Tom this is Lily."

"Greetings Tom, Jowan has told me about you." She introduce herself as he examines him and he pats Jowan on the shoulder. "Congratulations Jowan my man."

"Uh..." He wonders what his friend is doing as he explains why he is here. "Thank you friend. I called you here because we need help. Lily and I want to get away from the Chantry and be together by ourselves."

Tom thinks of this but wants something in return. "I could do this but I want to escape as well."

"Huh? But why? I thought you liked it here." Jowan ask Tom like being here because he haggles people to sell his fashion clothes. Tom's hobbies include making and selling products, one of them is clothing.

"Because even though I am making a living, I could make a fucking fortune if I leave this Tower and make my own Industry." Tom explains with money in his mind and eyes.

"Okay then, but first we need to find our phylacteries." Jowan plans which Tom understands, a phylactery is used to track any mage that escapes a tower. Without it, a mage can disappear from Templar sights. Lily hugs the Amell in happiness. "Thank you Tom!"

"Hey no problem baby." He flirts with her but he is curious about something. "So how come you guys want to leave?"

Jowan explains with fear in his voice. "I think the templars are going to turn me tranquil. They have been harassing me and Lily overheard them saying they plan to do it in a week. She has been the only one beside you to help me."

Tom has never been a comforting guy, in fact he has always just been a asshole to people but a small part of him wants to help him. "Hey don't be sad. Are you both ready to go to the basement?"

They both nod and sneak into the basement and walk to the room. As they walk, Lily ask a question for both of the mages: "What do you plan to do once we escape?"

Tom: "Make a bitching company."

Jowan: "Be with you."

She smiles at the answers as they continue. They make it to Phylactery room and find the cabinet where their glass vials are but they aren't there. "Where the fuck are them?! Our names on the cabient!" Tom shouts with confusion.

"That is because I have them." A voice is heard behind them and see 3 people. 2 of them are young girls and the sole male looks to be the leader holding 2 vials in his hand. Lily knows the duo girls cause she talk to them when they came to translate scrolls of texts. "Wendy, Sherria!"

Wendy and Sherria looks guilty but Bach doesn't look it at all. "Surrender now or I will force it on you."

Tom is scared, after all this is the prodigy of the Circle Tower that has been call the next greatest mage.

'Don't be scared.' A familiar voice is heard from Amell as he looks for the voice but... 'Don't worry, I am in your body and soul. We are one."

"Seilah?" He questions as he prepares for a dangerous fight.

'Indeed. The possession work and we are one. Now you need assistance truly?' She asks teasingly. 'Then take my curse Macro and defeat your enemies!'

"Tch, we are not scared! Get ready you fucker! Nothing can beat! Not you, demons or other mages!" Tom declares with fervor as his skin turns reptile.

* * *

_Omake- Dark One's fight against Dialga _

_Cynthia follow Cyrus and Dialga at the champion league building she found the Elite Four defeated. There in her arena is herself injured and her pokemon fainted. The Time Pokemon by itself defeated all of them. She looks at Cyrus who is stone cold at his enemy's defeat and orders Dialga to attack._

_"Dialga use Aura Sphere." With that, it sends a ball of energy at her but is grab by a Alolan Muk and moves away to dodge the blast._

_"Excellant Muk." A voice is heard as she looks behind her to see the familiar mask wearer._

_"Tenebris!" She cheers as she gets up. "Good to see you Cynthia. Get away from here."_

_'**I thought you wanted to sneak attack that fucker?' **Majora asks his wearer and replies in his mind. 'I knew if I don't get their attention then they'll kill her."_

_"Alright Cyrus here I am." He said to the Team Plasma boss as he orders the time pokemon to end them._

_"Dialga deal with them." _

_"Muk return! This pokemon will defeat you, let's go Darkrai!"_

_The dark pokemon appears and stares down at Dialga as he charges._

_"Darkrai, use Dark Beam!"_

_"Dialga, Aura Sphere."_

_The blasts connect creating a explosion that surrounds the arena. The roof is destroyed by the blast with the room barely standing. Tenebris pulls another pokeball out and throws it. "Come out Greninja!"_

_The frog appears and stands with Darkai against Dialga. He puts on his Fierce Deity mask and appears with his friends. "Lets go guys."_

_With that, the trio charges at the time pokemon. It summons another ball of aura but they dodge with Greninja summoning water shurikens and Darkrai uses bad dreams to distract Dialga with Tenebris-Fierce Deity using his sword to strike him causing it to be cut in half, ending the time pokemon. On the ground, Cyrus is dying as the blast cause debris to crush his body. But he is not angry or depress but is smiling. This confuses Tenebris and Majora as he returns his friends in their pokeballs. "What the hell are you smiling about?"_

_"You thought I am defeated now that Dialga and Palkia are died. But you are wrong, the time and space pokemon where entrapping a powerful being that is more powerful then either of them together." As he said that a portal appears beside them and a beam hits Tenebris causing his mask to fall from his face. "Come forth Giratina and create a world without emotions!" _

_Tenebris tries to grab the mask but shadows appear and pierce him on the side. Out of the portal, a dragon-like creature appears and roars. The Dark one falls to the ground with the devil pokemon gliding to him. He feels it seeping into his mind trying to make him braindead but then... _

_"Bone... Dragon... Roar..!" _

_"Ice-Make: Glacier!"_

_Two attacks hit the monster with a tornado of ash and giant ice pillar. From the portal where Giratina came from, a duo comes out revealing Curet and Mysticis. The Ice user distracts Giratina by hitting him with ice spikes while the Dragon slayer runs to check on the Mask user. "Are... You... Okay... Brother..?"_

_"I am fine Curet. How did you find me? What about your missions?"_

_"We found the portal when we defeated our targets! We knew you needed help so we followed Giratina to you!" Mysticis yells as he dodges hyper beams. He adds something with anger. "So you better grow a pair and help us!"_

_He jumps back as he grabs Fierce Deity mask and throws it to Tenebris as he is helped getting back up by Curet. The trio is united against as they face the Devil Pokemon. _

* * *

**Next Time- Mage Duo part 2- Bach Surana: The Isolated Prodigy**

**Author's note- Tom will have the fashion of Rohan Kishibe from Jojo Bizarre Adventure. On the 1st ch, Wendy Marvell and Sherria Blendy were older but I am changing that. So they are on their canon appearence.**

**1 Rohan's first appearance**

**Atsuko 'Akko' Kagari- Little Witch Academia**


	9. Isolated Prodigy: Bach Surana

_Magic- Long ago, it was said The Maker gave the people magic to defend and serve the defenseless. The Chantry created Circles to do this but to many, it became a prison within the towers and the Templars, warriors that can deactivate magic, were prison guards. It is said all mages can enter The Fade, a realm of spirits and demons, through dreams. One of these Circles is Kinloch Hold within Fereldan and 2 mages is about to make history. One of them is a lover of lust and greed while the other is a prodigy with a sense of loneliness._

* * *

(The Circle of Magi)

Within the Fade, a mouse spots a Elven Mage in a white robe talking to the Spirit of Valor. "You have my thanks spirit." He said as the spirit begins to disappear, giving a farewell. "Good luck Mage. Show Thedas my successor."

"Uh greetings mage." The black haired mage looks down to see a mouse talking to him. "Could you tell me your name?"

He stares at the mouse with his reddish-brown eyes and replies "Bach Surana."

"Ah! Well then Bach are you looking for a demon?"

"I am." Is all he says as he keeps walking while the mouse follows him.

"Well you came at a wrong time. Another Mage came and defeated him." The little mouse tells the man.

"Let me guess, is his name Tom Amell?"

"Oh?! How did you know? Are you friends?" The mouse asks but Bach looks at the rodent. Without a warning or word, he fires a fireball it but the mouse jumps away from the attack.

**"Oh? So you knew of my true form this entire time?" **The Mouse begins changing. At first a small rodent, he grows to the size of a giant and a giant demon that Bach knows just by appearance. It's skin is dark purple and body has spikes. It roars with rage.

"You are a Pride demon." Bach nonchalantly states with the demon in his face.

**"Don't think just because you found out my disguise, that you can beat me!"** It raises it's arm ready to strike down this calm elf. But then at a instant, half it's torso suddenly disappears. **"W-what? But how..?"**

That was all it could say as it falls to the ground, dead. Bach looks down at the corpse with no emotion. "This is my power. The power of the sky, a realm you demons have no domain over."

(Circle)

Bach wakes up to see the common room, looking around he looks to see many mages staring at him in awe and shock.

"Bach is awake!"

"They say this is the fastest Harrowing in Chantry history."

The other apprentices are amazed of this elf that has completed the Harrowing in less then a day then they have for weeks. One of them enter with a message: "The First Enchanter wants to meet with you."

Getting up from his bed, he walks out and heads to Irving's office. On his way, he passes Tom Amell who doesn't notice him. Those two have been at eachother throats for as long as they can remember with Tom seeing Bach as a threat to his wealth and Bach seeing Tom as more of a annoyance then anything. Meanwhile after Tom has left, Irving, Sereda, and Duncan are meeting. "So could you tell me about this Bach?" Duncan ask curious about the person Tom has mention.

"He is a interesting mage. He was found abandon in the entrance of the tower as a baby and has been here since. He is a prodigy that has learn magic with ease. I would even say he will be First Enchanter in less then a decade." Irving proclaims with no doubt in his voice. Young Bach is a unparalleled mage that has defeated older enchanters. He walks inside to see First Enchanter Irving talking to a Rivani man and Dwarven woman.

"Greetings First Enchanter. Who are your guests?"

"Good to see you young Bach. This is Duncan and Sereda, Grey Wardens that are looking for mages for their order. Could you escort them to the guest rooms?"

"Hopefully he's better then that piss-licker." Sereda mutters which Bach hears.

"Let me guess, Amell wanted nothing to do with that task?"

She nods which Bach sighs. "He never liked the idea of doing menial work. Very well I will lead you to the guest rooms."

With that, he escorts the two into a guest room with separate beds. "By the way, could you tell me about the wardens?"

"Our order is dedicated to the fight against the Darkspawn. We kill all that wish to destroy the kingdoms and spread the Blight." Duncan answers as Sereda continues. "I just join but my father would always tell me about the Wardens. They help Orzammar and the army against the Darkspawn bastards. The others are outside dealing with a horde right now. Look their fighting right now." Sereda says as she looks out a window and see the battle across the lake.

Hurlocks are attacking the docks with the remaining Wardens are defending it. Neville is stabbing the legs are the Darkspawn, distracting them enough for Mael to pummel them with his mace. Meelo slices a Darkspawn in half with Carver back to back as he throws poison bottles at the monsters. Sokka kicks a hurlock to the ground Ludo the Mabari runs to it and jumps right on it and bites it's throat off.

"See they are okay." Sereda says as they are escorted to their guest room.

Bach looks through the window and is impress at the power of the Wardens. "Is it okay to be here while the others are fighting?"

"We are looking for mages to recruit to the order. Once we find someone, we will leave for Ostagar against the Horde forming there. I have faith in them. There is another but he is searching for something." Duncan explains their mission. The two Wardens leave and Bach decides to walk around the tower. On his way, he spots three women in the Chantry church of the Tower. Two of them look to be barely teens and the other is a Chantry Sister having a conversation. "I am in love. The man I wish to be with has to escape from here." The Sister declares with no regret in her voice.

"Sister Lily! I believe in you!" One of them shouts with stars in her eyes. "Love is a great force that cannot be beaten by anything."

"I-I never known love but you should be happy." The bluenette shows her support as well. Lily nods and walks away but not before telling them what she has plan. "Jowan and I are meeting Tom Amell to help us escape the Tower and destroy their phylacteries."

Bach hides behind a pillar as she passes through. He walks in to see the girls looking at him. They are shock to see someone. "W-who are you?"

"I am Bach Surana. You both have knowledge of a escape and you don't seem to tell anyone." He looks down at them but then he hears a voice.

"It is quite rude to listen to ladies when they talk young man." A voice is heard as he looks down to see a white cat walking towards him. It appears to be female and is wearing a red dress.

"Carla!" The bluenette greets happily but she doesn't seem to return the feeling. "Honestly child, I told you to be careful and you Sherria, you are suppose to watch out for Wendy if something happens." The cat reprimand them both but the male decides to cut in.

"Apologies for interrupting but we must talk about Sister Lily and her planned escape." Bach talks but Sherria seems to pout. "What does it matter? Love is a power that should never be caged!"

"Even if it involves you being capture?" He counters which frightens the Sky girls. Carla cannot help but demands from him. "What are you talking about?!"

Bach looks at everyone and comes with a threat. "I know you are both Mages. You are both Sky slayers." He comments to the shock of everyone.

"You knave! How dare you threaten these ladies?!" Carla shouts enrage but the elf doesn't seem threaten.

Wendy cannot help but ask. "How do you know about us?"

Bach raises his hand and his hand glows white. "I am a Sky Spirit Slayer. I pleasure to meet you." He announces to the shock of everyone.

"Now I will stop these escapers and if you want me to not tell anyone about your magic then you will assist me." Bach threatens which makes both Slayers look down, having no choice but to help.

The trio and cat head down the basement as Bach knows to leave the Tower, you have to destroy your phylactery so the Templars won't just track you down. Unknown to anyone, something is watching them hiding in the shadows. "The plan is to find the phylactery room and ambush them there. I have the key to the basement due to completing a task for the enchanter days ago."

They make it to the room and wait. Carla stands with Wendy ready to defend her friend against the brute that uses her and Sherria wonders if she can find a way to help her friend Lily. After a couple of minutes they spot people coming inside. The one leading them is Tom Amell with Jowan and Lily beside him. They look around for their targets only to discover it is not there. "Where the fuck are they?! Our names are on the cabinet!" Tom shouts enrage as Bach steps out of the shadows and reveals himself.

"That is because I have them." He appears with Tom and Jowan's vials as the girls step out as well to the shock of Lily. "Wendy! Sherria!"

"Surrender now or I will force on you." He threatens as Tom begins waning almost about to give up but then he looks ahead. As if he is talking to someone which confuses the elf but then Amell's skin turns like a reptile. "Tch, we are not scared! Get ready you fucker! Nothing can beat me! Not you, demons or other mages!" He looks to his companions. "Both of you stay back! I'll deal with them!"

'Has he been possess?' Bach thinks to himself as Tom appears in front of him. He punches him straight in the chest and makes him sent flying, crashing on the wall. This doesn't deter Bach as he gets up and inhales air. "**Sky Spirit's Wail!" **

A tornado releases from his mouth and hits the possess human but Tom lands on his feet. Sherria is about to attack God Slayer's Bellow yet twirls straight to the elf and strikes him which slams him to the wall. 'What? Why did I hit him? I thought I was aiming for Tom.' Sherria thinks to herself.

Carla pats Wendy on the leg. "Young lady don't you think about getting involve."

"So that is Macro? A curse where I can control people's bodies." Tom reveals to the shock of everybody but is actually talking to someone.

**"**_Correct my protagonist. My curse gives people orders and they must obey them. Such as twirling that God Slayer's body to face that elf. Now it is yours so long as we are one."_

"I hate saying this but you have my thanks Seilah." The Amell mage whispers to the demon inside him. Bach gets off the crater and walks toward him. This makes him prepared and is ready for any attack. Except this when he is punch straight in the face before he can react.

**"Ram's Wool Fist!"** Bach declares the attack as Tom falls to the ground. He spits blood on the floor and gets back up. "So you want to keep going. Why?"

Tom Amell glares at his rival. "I want to be free! Jowan and Lily want to be free! This Tower, this Circle... To be something, to succeed, we must be escape this prison! I refuse to be a pawn to those fuckers in the castles or armor! I will be the richest man in Thedas, no! The world itself and have my own pieces to control! That will be Amell Industries!" He roars his dream to everyone within range.

"I see." Bach comments as he then looks at Jowan and Lily, who still their bodies with his gaze. "And what about you?"

Jowan hyperventilate just from the elf's gaze but he finds his courage and answers with Lily nodding in agreement. "We are in love and we wish to be together without being seen as freaks."

Bach Surana stares at them, judging them and comes to a decision. He walks toward Tom as he prepares to fight the elf yet he passes him as if he doesn't exist. This shocks the human mage as his skin returns back to it's normal creamy feature. "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

The Spirit Slayer ignores the Curse user and grabs a vial from a box. Tom looks where he took it from and notices the name on the box. "Is that..."

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

Before he can finish his question, there is a breaking sound and Tom looks down to see three phylacteries destroyed slam to the ground. "What the fuck did you do?!"

Bach looks at Tom, who yelled his question. "I thought you were both brats that were playing around. If you were then you would be capture in less then a day. Now I see you are serious in your freedom."

The young mage cannot help but ask something. "But why did you destroyed your own?"

"You made me want to be free as well. I want to get away from the Chantry and Templar Order just like you. I wish to separate from civilization itself." Bach admits to everyone but Tom walks up to him and punches him in the face. His face cheek is red but is still stoic. "And why did you do that Amell?"

The human mage looks enrage and points to Wendy and Sherria. "You force them to fight beside you didn't you!? How dare you use such beautiful angels you Elven asshole!" Tom yells at Bach as the Slayers blush at the compliment and defending them.

Tom raises his fist about to hit Bach again but Jowan grabs his arm. "Please don't Tom! If he will help us then we should agree."

Amell puts his fist down and walks to Wendy and Sherria. "Are you ladies alright?"

"Y-yes..." They answer shyly with blushes.

"You can come with us if you want to get out of here." Tom assures them but then turns to Bach. "As for you, you better hide your balls cause if you use these girls again then Im grabbing them!"

"Noted come on let's leave before anymore come." Is Surana responds to the threat. Unknown to anyone the creature that was following them crawls away. Everyone leaves the Phylactery room and makes it to the entrance of the Tower. Amell looks ahead and can only say one thing: "Shit."

An entire army of Templars block the way and stand in front of them with their weapons drawn. In front of them is Knight Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving. "Mages surrender now or be annihilated!"

"How the fuck did they find out?!" Tom shouts with Bach raising his eyebrow. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Apologises that would be my doing." A man in a cloak appears behind them which shocks everyone including Seilah.

'_How odd. I didn't sense him. Be cautious of him, we may have found our antagonist.'_

The Templars move aside with the Grey Wardens march forward as the mysterious walks to them. Duncan looks at the hooded figure and smiles. "Greetings Tenebris, how was your mission?"

Just a he about to report his mission, a creature jumps from the ceiling and lands on his shoulder. It is a dark purple imp with gems for eyes. "Sableye and I have study the Tower and believe that it can survive a Darkspawn attack though the basement seems to be weakpoint."

"Rest assure we will deal with the basement but we will deal with these escapers." Greagoir announces as the Templars raise their weapons and points at the Chantry Sister. "As for you, you should be taught a lesson for inciting these mages."

"No! You will not touch her!" Jowan shouts at the Templars for threatening his girlfriend. He points a dagger at Irving. "I will not stand and let you or your Templar masters hurt the one I love!"

"How dare you?!" Irving outrage at being called a servant but Jowan stabs his own hand. Blood begin moving on its own and stun everyone except his friends. Lily is shock and afraid of the results.

"You are a blood mage Jowan?" She ask looking scared. He tries to explain to the woman he loves. "I only train to defend myself. For us Lily."

It doesn't assure Lily because Maleficar or Blood Magic users are monsters that will use and attack anyone on-sight. "P-please just leave Jowan."

That was all she said to the shock of him but Tom shouts to his friend. "Get out of here damnit!"

He looks at his friends and the woman he loves and runs away with tears in his eyes. The Templars began to get up and sees a mage running away and about to go after him but Tom, Bach, Wendy, Sherria, and Carla block the way to the dismay of the order.

Tom looks at everyone and comes to a decision: "If you bastards want him, you are going through us!"

"You would defend him even if he is a Blood Mage?" Lily is shock at their actions.

"He is innocent. I don't care what magic he uses. Didn't you say you love him?" Surana declares with no fear to the shock of Templars and the shame of the Chantry sister. This impresses Duncan at these Mages' courage to defend their friend. He gets between the mages and templars and stops the fight to be. "I would to like to say something."

"What is it Grey Warden? We are about to deal with this situation." Greagoir assures but Duncan is not deterred.

"Tom Amell and Bach Surana, I hearby invoke the Right of Conscription and welcome you both to the Grey Wardens."

Tom and Bach are happy that they are getting away from the Chantry but Amell has some things he wants to say to the Dragon and God slayer duo. "You should get out of here too. They may capture you if you stay so get from away from Thedas."

They nod and walk out but not before hearing Bach's farewell. "Hey. I'm sorry for using you. Take care."

This angers the Templars but they can't do anything as it would be seen as interfering in Grey Warden business and King Cailan has been clear that the Wardens are under his orders and so can't attack them.

Lily stays to be taken by the Templars but feels guilty over Jowan. The Wardens leave with new recruits. Tom smiles knowing he is free from the order and Seilah smiles as well.

'_My protagonist, this is the beginning of our novel. Let us see if you get a happy ending.'_

Later that night, in the middle of the Warden camp. Everyone is asleep and Bach is in the Fade. He looks to see the Spirit of Valor and walks toward him. "Ah! How wonderful to see you again young Surana. How is the Sky Spirit Slayer Magic?"

"Hello spirit. Pleasure to see you as well. I still have a long ways to go for what you taught me. I do have a question however, are you a Spirit of Valor or something else?"

The spirit smiles at the question. "You are truly a prodigy. I am older then any spirit or demon of the Fade. Perhaps I will tell at a later date. Farewell my student."

He wakes up to everyone packing up. Tom has change into a new outfit **(1)**: Blue shirt and jeans with brown buttons.

Duncan walks to everyone and sees every recruit: Tenebris, Sokka, Mael Cousland, Ludo the Mabari, Sereda Aeducan, Neville Brosca, Carver Tabris, Mahariel, Bach Surana, and Tom Amell.

"Grey Wardens, our mission is to meet the other Wardens in Ostagar and prepare for the Darkspawn Horde assembling there."

* * *

_Omake- Dark One's final battle against Giratina_

_The 3 Links face the Devil pokemon as they attack:_

_Tenebris: "Darkrai use Dark Void!"_

_Mysticis: "Ice Fang!"_

_Curet: "Bone... Dragon... Roar..!"_

_Their attacks hit Giratina but it doesn't seem hurt as it roars and fires a dark ball at the brothers. They move out of the way as Fierce Deity-Tenebris charges with his sword. "Darkrai distract Giratina!"_

_The Pitch-Black pokemon floats in front of the Anti-Matter pokemon and fires a ball of darkness at it which he endures as Tenebris runs at the enemy pokemon. Giratina roars and slams it's tail at Darkrai, crashing it down. This gives Tenebris-Fierce Deity the opportunity to jump straight at the devil pokemon and stabs Giratina in the chest. "Now guys!"_

_Tenebris jumps out of the way giving Mysicis and Curet the chance to attack. They attack together by combining their magic. Ashes and ice combine to a lance and strikes it straight at the sword wound. "Eat this fucker! **Dead Man's Winter!" **Mysticis shouts with rage._

_Giratina falls to the ground dead and the Anti-matter Dimension disappears leaving only the three Links, Cyrus and Cynthia. The Team Galactic leader is shock that the secret weapon that he has search for has died. Curet grabs Cyrus and hands him over to Cynthia. "Thank you all for stopping him. Now Sinnoh will know peace." She says grateful in her voice. The Link Trio walks away happy that they have stop the Creation Trio and save Sinnoh. They will make it back to Sauron's lair, with hope in their hearts that they will be free of the Dark Lord's control someday. Tenebris can only be with his new friends and find a way to end Sauron._

**_'This is getting fun! I should stay with him more. I may find a way to escape and take control again.' _**_Majora thinks to itself as Tenebris goes to meet the others about a prison break._

* * *

**Next Time- Ostagar and The Joining**

**(1) Rohan at a confessional**

* * *

**Author's Note- I made Tenebris a dark pokemon master in the middle of the story cause I thought if he didn't have his masks he would be pretty weak so I gave him a power boast. **


End file.
